Vendedora De Caricias
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Edward solo lo hizo para olvidarle.. pero no creyó caer en eso.. Basado en varias canciones; algunas partes con tantito lemmon xD
1. Vendedora de Caricias

_**Los personajes no son mios son de Meyer :D yo solo me quedo con jake ;D**_

* * *

_Finge que te importo un poco__  
__Que me pones atención__  
__Finge que estas escuchando__  
__A este humilde servidor__  
__Finge que me conocieras__  
__Que no es una noche mas._

Edward P.O.V

De nuevo caí en esa rutina, el ir a verla, el tocarla, el sentirle excitada solo con mis manos y mis caricias. ¿Pero qué idiotez digo? A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo hacia su trabajo, pero…. ¡Qué bien hacia ese trabajo! Siempre le decía lo mismo y ella hacia lo que le pedía…. Aunque le pagara con billetes y ella me pagara con cariño y un poco de sexo.

-Hola querido… ¿De nuevo por aquí?

-Sí, ya sabes… ¿Vamos Bella?

-Claro Edward

Siempre acudía a mis llamadas, ella decía que era un cliente distinguido por la suma de dinero que le pagaba, hacia mis peticiones por un poco extrañas que fueran, las cumplía; yo solo pedía a gritos que me tratara como si fuera algo más que un cliente… Que no solo era su trabajo.

_Vendedora de caricias__  
__ayúdame a olvidarla__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__hoy no quiero recordarla__  
__vendedora de caricias__  
__quédate media hora más__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__y no me quiero suicidar__._

-¿Estás listo querido?

-Siempre

Siempre nos besamos con cariño, y conforme comenzaba a subir la temperatura comenzaba la acción, bella era muy buena en su trabajo, o al menos era muy buena conmigo, ella por lo regular llegaba en un total de 15 orgasmos en la noche; en el tiempo que estaba conmigo y me halagaba por ellos. Decía que nunca tenía tantos orgasmos en una noche, con cualquier cliente… Que yo era SU cliente y eso me reconfortaba.

Cada noche que acudía a su encuentro; trataba de olvidarla a ella. A la mujer que una vez me amo y a la que una vez ame, pero al cual fue una maldita perra al enredarse con mi hermano mayor Emmett. ¿Por qué Rosalie? Porque tenía que encontrarlos ese día; el día de nuestro aniversario de novios en el cuarto de el… La realidad horrible y cruda. Pero cada vez que me encontraba con Bella, la chica de ojos chocolate que me complacía cada vez que llegaba el día; o cuando me sentía solo… Cada noche.

_Finge que soy importante__  
__que soy todo para ti__  
__finge que me quieres mucho__  
__que conmigo eres feliz__  
__finge que soñamos juntos__  
__con estrellas sobre el mar_

-Te amo….- susurraba

-También yo…-dudo- Te amo Edward- me contesto

Sonaba tan sincera, que siempre le creía cada vez que me decía "te amo" "te necesito" "no me olvides", estaba seguro de que solo lo hacía por mi; porque le daba lástima, el ir a pedirle que me diera un poco de amor y atención.

-Oh! ¡Edward!- jadeaba- Yo… ¡aah!

-B…Bella- acompañaba sus jadeos- ¡Oh, Dios Bella, Bella!

Esta era la quinta vez que teníamos un orgasmo, yo había descargado dentro de ella; y eso la excitaba aun más; ambos estábamos sudados y pegajosos, en la cama; ella se aferraba a mi cuerpo, esperando a que aquel orgasmo la llevará al cielo, sus paredes húmedas se contraían con mi miembro a dentro, sentirla tan apretada, tan caliente; me volvía loco. Esos ojos chocolate tan dilatados y llenos de lujuria… pasión, deseo… ¿Amor?

No podría pasar, porque solo ella era una vendedora de caricias; solo estaba ahí para complacerme, para hacerme olvidar a esa maldita mujer…

_Vendedora de caricias__  
__ayúdame a olvidarla__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__hoy no quiero recordarla__  
__vendedora de caricias__  
__quédate media hora más__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__y no me quiero suicidar._

Nunca tomábamos descanso, siempre continuábamos después del primero segundo tercer orgasmo, siempre continuábamos. . . Una y otra vez, sin parar, sin hablar, no era necesario; o al menos ella no quería que le dijera palabras de amor, solo me decía "Calla y déjate llevar" y le hacía caso; siempre nos dedicábamos a tener sexo; me desahogaba con ella y no le importaba, Bella era muy profesional y se lo agradecía.

_Flash Back_

_La primera vez que la vi, yo estaba decidido a suicidarme, me tiraría de un puente, esperando así terminar con mi desgracia, ya estaba ahí, solo que aquel olor de esa mujer, que era embriagador me hizo voltear. Y ella estaba ahí, fumando un cigarrillo y me miraba con sensualidad y preocupación._

_-Yo que tu no hacia eso, mejor ven por un poco de Placer_

_-Yo… no… no se- le conteste_

_En realidad la mujer era guapa, una cintura delgada; ojos color chocolate con los cuales te perdías en su profundidad; cabello castaño largo haciendo cascadas con él, una boca rosada y carnosa._

_-¿Cómo te llamas guapo?_

_-E...Yo…Edward_

_-Bueno, Edward- decía ella, mientras se acercaba a mi- Yo invito esta noche_

_Automáticamente me baje del puente y la conduje a mi casa, sin saber si era en realidad lo que quería, solo pensaba en ella, su boca, sus pechos, todo su cuerpo sobre el mío…._

Y hacia exactamente tres meses de mi intento de suicidio; de que esa mujer de la vida galante, me había salvado de una estupidez, siempre me hacía sentir feliz; al principio le pedía que se quedara un rato más excusándome que le pagaría más, ella accedía, pero después ella se quedaba a la mañana siguiente….

_Finge que esto no es lo mismo__  
__que es diferente a los demás__  
__finge que no te has cansado__  
__de este tonto trovador__  
__finge que yo soy tu todo__  
__y que no existe nada mas_

-Yo… Edward Te amo- jadeaba

-Yo también Bella...

Mientras la embestía una y otra vez con fuerza, rudeza y lujuria, ella nunca se quejaba, al contrario pedía más y con mayor intensidad, no le importaba la brusquedad, ni mi desesperación por tener sexo con ella, para poder olvidar, no le importaba que a veces le exigía, o que simplemente a veces solo le pidiera compañía… sin tener nada de sexo; al principio ella se negaba, después se acostumbro y cuando teníamos sexo le susurraba "Te amo Rosalie" y ella hacía caso omiso a lo que decía; pero después comencé a decirle "Te amo Bella"; a veces ella se quedaba en mi casa, por petición de ella o por petición mía a ninguno nos molestaba la presencia del otro. Por mi lado a mi no me molestaba que fuera de esas mujeres, al fin y al cabo siempre requería sus servicios y ella con gusto me complacía.

¿Acaso ella nunca se cansaba de mí? ¿O de mis peticiones un poco extrañas? Este humilde servidor nunca, nunca se cansaba de las hermosas, placenteras carias que esa mujer me producía, de aquellos orgasmos que producía en mi y los orgasmos que yo le producía, de los movimientos frenéticos que ambos teníamos, de las bellas palabras que me decía y de la felicidad que emanaba, aunque todo fuera una simple mentira, para olvidarla, para olvidar aquel amargo recuerdo.

-Edward… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- susurraba a mi oído- Te amo

-Oh Bella, mi Bella

Como le agradecía que me dijera que era muy importante para ella. Al menos sentía que era lo único en su vida. Y que todo lo que sucedía cada noche o de vez en cuando era realidad, que solo existíamos Bella y Yo, solo nosotros dos, no me importaba su profesión, el motivo de porque solicitaba sus servicios, ni Rose, ni Emmett, nada solo Bella Y Edward.

_Vendedora de caricias__  
__ayúdame a olvidarla__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__hoy no quiero recordarla__  
__vendedora de caricias__  
__ayúdame a olvidarla__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__hoy no quiero recordarla__  
__vendedora de caricias__  
__quédate media hora más__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__y no me quiero suicidar__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__y no me quiero suicidar__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__y no me quiero suicidar__  
__que esta noche estoy muy solo__  
__y ella no va a regresar._

-Fue… fantástico- jadeaba pegajosa Bella

-Lo sé- dije dándole un beso en la frente

Lentamente me Salí de su centro y el frio me invadió, me acosté a un lado de ella, con los brazos en la cabeza, sin pensar en nada, ella mientras se acomodaba de lado y suspiraba…

-¿Quieres que me quede media hora más?- pregunto, con voz apagada

-No…

-Oh, bueno- su voz fue débil- voy por mi ropa

-Espera- dije abrazándola y susurrándole al oído- queda esta noche, no quiero recordarla, no quiero pensar en locuras, solo… quédate conmigo por favor Bella.

Ella volteo lentamente y su rostro quedo pegado con el mío, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y en ellos había infinidad de emociones que nos e podían describir, ella me sonrió.

-Claro Edward, aquí me quedare, descansa.

Ella estaba en mi regazo acostada, acunada con mi cuerpo, y podía percibir que aspiraba mi aroma… Esa chica era tan linda… tan noble, que no se merecía que hiciera esto con ella, por más que fuera su profesión, nunca iba y escogía a una diferente, siempre era ella. Por un motivo desconocido, siempre elegía a Bella. Siempre.

Vendedora de carias me ayudaste a olvidarla, ahora ya no la recuerdo y me acompañaste en mis peores momentos, ¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Por qué ya no me cobras?... Lo que fuese pasando no tenía elección. Ni ella ni yo.

Me había enamorado de esa mujer.

* * *

**_Que les parecio este oneshot? me base en la cancion de vendedora de carias de panteon rococo, esta genial, estoy pensando en si hacer un segundo capitulo, pero desde el punto de vista de bella... ¿que opinan?_**

**_Un pequeño Review?_**

**_Kisses Andyy'_**


	2. Manda una Señal

**_Los personajes no son mios son de la fabulosa SM haha pereo quizas Jake sii :D Dedicado para mi socio socio te adoro, ánimos :D_**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

_Te quiero, si te quiero_  
_Voy andando como fiera_  
_Tras tus pies, amor._

_Te veo y te deseo_  
_Pero tú tienes tu dueño_  
_Y no te puedes safar_

Hacía más de cinco meses que Edward era mi cliente… mejor aun, dejo de ser mi cliente hace tiempo; exactamente 3 meses; ¿Por qué? Pues… me había enamorado de aquel chico de cabello broncíneo y de ojos verdes. "_Bella eres una estúpida" _ me repetía constantemente; se suponía que este era mi trabajo, pagar con sexo a aquel que me pagara con dinero. Pero yo... ya no trabajaba ni por dinero, ni sexo ni mucho menos por placer.

Cada noche que estaba con él le deseaba, lo veía pero no era mío… no me pertenecía y solo… tenía que entregarme a él una vez más pero lo hacía con gusto. Y esta era una de tantas.

-Hola querido… ¿De nuevo por aquí?- le pregunte

-Sí, ya sabes… ¿Vamos Bella?

-Claro Edward

_Los días se pasan sin ti,__  
__Las noches se alargan sin ti__  
__Sin tu amor, sin tus besos._

_Ay, si tuvieras libertad,__  
__A tu lado yo estaría amor,__  
__Hey, dame, dame una señal,__  
__Cuando seas libre mi amor_

Cada día que no me encontraba con él, me sentía verdaderamente perdida; no sabía que era de mi, ya no salía a trabajar y solo me quedaba en mi casa sentada pensando en la noche que tuvimos el y yo. Cuando estaba con él, me sentía plena feliz… pero al mismo tiempo estaba vacía; porque él solamente hacia sexo y yo… yo le hacía el amor, porque él no me amaba; no me besaba a mí... Solo besaba a ella… a Rosalie. Si al menos Edward dejara ir ese bastardo recuerdo, yo sin dudarlo dejaría mi profesión, mi vida, todo con tal de demostrarle que está vendedora de caricias termino completamente enamorada de él. Si tan solo me diera señales…

-¿Estás listo querido?

-Siempre

Esa era más que nada nuestra invitación para poder avanzar a la siguiente fase que era: tener relaciones, lo besaba con ternura y a veces con pasión y lujuria ya que él era un condenado haciendo el sexo; era el mejor que tuve en toda mi profesión; nunca llegue a tener más de dos orgasmos con alguien y el hacia lo que nunca pensé… quince orgasmos puros, placenteros y deliciosos; como solo el sabia hacérmelos.

Cada vez que el me llamaba, o iba a buscarme al lugar donde yo trabajaba siempre acudía a él, aunque solo fuera para hacerle compañía. Pero eso no me importaba era feliz con él aunque no hiciéramos nada, el solo respirar su fragancia, el ver su rostro observándome, sentir su presencia era más que suficiente. Cuando solo nos dedicábamos a hacer el sexo le decía que era mi mejor cliente en meses, que era MI cliente y nada más…Pero ahora… no lo quería como a un cliente... lo quería como algo más ¿Pero como él se fijaría en una prostituta como yo? Además... ¿El ya había olvidado a su ex novia? Muchas cosas con las cuales luchar. Y muy pocas a mi favor.

_Ay, no lo puedo soportar,__  
__No me quiero derrumbar,__  
__Mándame un mensaje, una señal,__  
__Manda una señal de amor,__  
__Manda una señal amor._

_Te veo acorralada,__  
__De unos brazos q no te dejan mover,__  
__Te deseo y me deseas__  
__Pero estas muy aprisionada corazón._

La paciencia y las ganas de luchar se esfumaban cada vez que solo teníamos sexo; por un lado me sentía en la misma gloria pero en otras ocasiones… me sentía tan sola y utilizada por Edward. Deseaba tanto que en realidad me hiciera el amor, pero no podía, el no podía, solo se desahogaba. ¿Por qué no mandaba señales? Aunque sinceramente la primera vez que dijo "Te amo Bella" fui la mujer más feliz del universo, quise pensar que lo decía porque en realidad sentía eso por mi; pero mi razón me decía que lo decía para que no me incomodara cada vez que nos encontráramos y el jadeara diciendo "Te Amo Rose". Pensaba que cada te amo eran señales de Edward, pero él era tan irreal, tan perfecto para mí que simplemente me negaba a que un Dios Griego traído a la vida fuera para mí de verdad.

-¿Por qué Rose?- dijo jadeando en mi oído- ¿Por qué a mí?

-¿Perdón?-

Le hable, el se tenso al instante y se retiro poco a poco de mi entrada; cuando salió de mi interior un frio me abrazo que comencé a temblar.

-Discúlpame- dijo bajando la cabeza- Es que… Todavía duele.

-No tienes de que preocuparte querido- Decía en tono profesional- Es normal, además no me debes explicaciones

-Yo…

-Tranquilo te veré mañana

No lo negaba me dolía en el alama que el todavía recordara a esa maldita mujer que le rompió su frágil corazón en mil pedazos, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? Nada. Solo conformarme con las migajas de cariño que él me daba. Era muy notorio cuando Edward se excitaba al ver mi cuerpo y también muy notorio cuando me excitaba el verlo tan excitado por mi y duro. Era la gloria plana. Pero aun así, no me sentía satisfecha. No del todo. Porque el seguí a mando a Rose, por mucho que lo negara el todavía la amaba y eso dolía. Estaba dispuesta a esperarlo pero mis esperanzas comenzaban a flaquear.

_Y no viviré sin tu amor,__  
__Y no parare hasta tener,__  
__Tu amor y tus besos._

_Hey, estoy viviendo sin vivir,__  
__Estoy muriendo sin poder morir,__  
__Hey, dime, dime, Dime mi tu,__  
__Cuando seas libre mi amor._

Pero dentro de mi ser, sabía que por más que las esperanzas estuvieran fulminadas, no me alejaría de el por la sencilla razón que yo era egoísta; que lo quería para mí y de donde sea que fuera sacaría mas fuerzas y esperanzas para poder conquistar a ese cuero de hombre. A Edward Cullen; haría lo que fuera por él, porque él me ayudo a recordar que era el amor, gracias a él de una forma un poco ortodoxa me curo aquella heridas que me habían dejado con tiempo atrás y el motivo de mi profesión.

_Flash Back_

_-Bella tenemos que hablar_

_-¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunte preocupada_

_-Yo… quiero que terminemos_

_-¿Qué?- dije helada- estas bromeando ¿verdad?_

_-Yo… No_

_- Santiago, porque… ¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo?_

_-Hay otra mujer y la amo, pensé que tú eras la indicada pero me equivoque, adiós Bella_

_-¡Eres un maldito! ¿Y que pasara con la boda? ¿Y todas esas estupideces que me dijiste?_

_-¡No es mi culpa que te hicieras tantas ilusiones y decidieras boda!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Como lo oyes, yo no quería boda…_

_-Pero tu… -dije llorando- tu..._

_-Lo siento bella_

_-¡Santiagooo!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Eso me había dolido, como él me había dicho que no me amaba y amaba a otra tres días antes de nuestra boda, eso era cobardía de la más pura que existe. Desde ese día yo moría, pero no podía hacerlo, lentamente mi cuerpo se dejaba vencer, pero encontré entonces una solución una forma de vivir, pero a les no era vida… Santiago llego a decirme que tenía un cuerpo hermoso, y que le daban celos que cualquiera me mirara o que me tocar, pues ahora todos me mirarían y tocarían…

Pero esos deseos se esfumaron cuando Edward, llego a ser mi cliente. Mis sentimientos cambiaron cuando él decía que me amaba, cuando me pedía que hiciera cosas por él, aunque un poco extrañas, nunca, nunca me cansaba de él, de su aroma de su sabor, de nada. Y estaba segura de que esperaría el día en que el Edward Cullen me Dijera "Te amo en realidad Bella, estoy listo"

_Ay no lo puedo soportar,__  
__No me quiero derrumbar,__  
__Mándame un mensaje, una señal,__  
__Mándame tu luz amor,__  
__Manda una señal amor._

_Vivir, sin ti vivir,__  
__Estarse muriendo sin morir;__  
__Estar, sin ti, estar,__  
__Estarse muriendo sin morir,__  
__Amor, donde estarás,__  
__Manda un mensaje, una señal,__  
__Y no, no pararé,__  
__No viviré sin ti amor, no._

Esta era como la cuarta vez que le hacía el amor a Edward; cuando llegue al orgasmo, no pude contener las lágrimas de satisfacción, felicidad y plenitud y sin pensarlo le susurre al odio lo más sincero de mi amor.

-Edward… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Te amo

-Oh Bella, mi Bella

¡El me había dicho MI Bella! Pero... lo decía ¿De corazón o solo por obligación? No quería ilusionarme, aunque ya estaba hasta los huesos enamorada e ilusionada con él. Algo patético de mi parte. No quería que estos momentos tan pequeños y quizás insignificantes para él terminaran, porque para mí, cada palabra de amor y cada caricia me hacían volver a la vida, pero tenía tanto miedo de ser lastimada una vez más. Hice a un lado mis recuerdos y me centre en el ahora.

-Fue… fantástico- dije jadeando

-Lo sé- me dijo mientras me dio un beso en la frente

De nuevo el frio invadió mi cuerpo cuando Edward se alejo de mí y se recostó en la cama a un lado mío, con sus brazos bajo la cabeza, yo por mi parte, comencé a ponerme triste porque había llegado el momento de irme. Me di la vuelta y suspire, no quería alejarme de él.

-¿Quieres que me quede media hora más?- pregunte con voz apagada pero con un toque de esperanza

-No…

-Oh, bueno- me debilite- voy por mi ropa- me disponía a parame cuando él me detuvo

-Espera- dijo abrazándome y susurrándome al oído- queda esta noche, no quiero recordarla, no quiero pensar en locuras, solo… quédate conmigo por favor Bella.

Trate de ocultar mi emoción, el me pidió que me quedara, quería mi compañía por toda la noche, voltee lentamente y nuestros rostros quedaron juntos, sus ojos estaban hermosos, su rostro un poco sonrojado y sudado, pero era tan perfecto, podía sentir las lagrimas en mis ojos, lagrimas de felicidad y le sonreí.

-Claro Edward, aquí me quedare, descansa.

Me acosté en su regazo, acunada en sui cuerpo era tan perfecto, nuestros cuerpo eran como la otra mitad del otro, y aspiraba con fuerza su aroma quería embriagarme de él. Ya no podía vivir sin él, no quería vivir sin él, porque entonces lo mío ya no sería vida, no podía vivir sin su amor, sin tener su amor y sus besos.

Cuando él me dijera que fuera libre, iría a él con alegría, no soportaba esta duda pero me era placentera, porque necesitaba una señal, necesitaba una señal de amor parta poder vivir y no vivir sin él, y morirme sin él porque yo Isabella Swan….

Lo amaba más que a anda en el mundo.

* * *

_**Lo Pometido es deuda & aqui esta el fic punto de vista Bella, perdon por tardar pero andaba buscando una canción ideal & esta me gusto, ademas no me inspiraba xD, haha hice una apuesta... Si recibo mas de 15 reviews Hago 20 capitulos, vere como le hago, pero hare 20 haha asi que ya saben si quieren más dejen su lindo review :D espero & les guste **_

_**Un pequeño rEview?**_

_**kisses Andyy'**_


	3. Nada de Nada

**_Los Personajes no son mios Son de la Fabulosa SM :D solo soy una seguidora mas... La historia es mia :)_**

* * *

_Quisiera cantarte, una canción que te enamore de mi_  
_Te diga qué siento, te diga quién soy_  
_Y cuánto te haré feliz_

_Que fueran las caricias, que yo quisiera darte_  
_Que fueran las palabras, que no me animo a decirte_  
_Que más o menos sonarían así_

Edward P.O.V

Estaba enamorado. No había otra razón más lógica para esto… ¿O si la había? No sabía y no me importaba. Solo sabía que amaba a Bella, pero ¿Ella me amaba?

Algo indescriptible había paso aquella noche, en la que ambos nos quedamos acostados después de tener sexo, abrazados y sin hablar; ¿ella quería decirme algo con ese comportamiento? Esto me frustraba el poseer a Bella en cuerpo era algo glorioso pero; lo que más anhelaba era poseer a Bella en cuerpo y alma ¿Era mucho Pedir?

_Flash Back_

_-¿Quieres que me quede media hora más?- pregunto, con voz apagada_

_-No…_

_-Oh, bueno- su voz fue débil- voy por mi ropa_

_-Espera- dije abrazándola y susurrándole al oído- queda esta noche, no quiero recordarla, no quiero pensar en locuras, solo… quédate conmigo por favor Bella._

_Ella volteo lentamente y su rostro quedo pegado con el mío, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y en ellos había infinidad de emociones que no se podían describir, ella me sonrió._

_-Claro Edward, aquí me quedare, descansa._

_Cuando ella me abrazo, sentí una descarga eléctrica indescriptible, y ella también pareció notarlo, ambos nos abrazamos y bajo las sabanas sentía su piel tersa y suave, que me era imposible no recorrerla con mis dedos, ella aspiraba profundamente mi perfume y yo olía sus cabellos… Fresas. Muy delicioso el aroma de mi bella. Espera, ¿dije mi bella? Ya estaba mal de la cabeza. Mientras hacía círculos en la espalda desnuda de ella, note que su respiración se volvió acompasada, lo que me indicaba que ya estaba dormida. Aproveche esos momentos y la apreté más contra mi pecho, Dios cuanto la amaba, poco a poco ella se fue ganando mi cariño y me era tan difícil separarme de ella; era tan…_

_-Edward- susurro_

_-¿Qué sucede Bella?_

_-No...No me dejes- hablaba un poco triste_

_-¿Qué ray….?_

_-Edward…- ahora jadeaba- Yo… Edward_

Fin Flash Back

Bella hablaba en sueños, eso me sorprendió demasiado al principio, varias veces habíamos dormido juntos, más últimamente, pero nunca la escuche hablar quizás, porque me dormía antes que ella. Fue tan lindo el escuchar la primera vez que ella soñaba conmigo y pude deducir que sus sueños eran tristes y un poco perversos. Me sentí orgulloso de ello, pero ¿que quiso decir con que no me fuera? Estaba tan enamorado de ella.

Ahora frente a mi piano, recordaba todo lo que le había pedido al día siguiente a ella después de nuestra fogosa noche. Le había pedido que se quedara conmigo toda esta semana que no trabajara y que solo "trabajara para mí" aunque sabía perfectamente que a mí no me importaba su trabajo ni nada, solo quería tenerla cerca de mí las 24 horas del día. Bella había dudado y se excusaba de que su padrote, las chicas de ahí mismo, que dirías pero al final acepto. Mi pecho se inflo de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras "Claro Edward me quedare" Ella quería traer su ropa, pero yo me negué le dije que yo le compraría ropa diciéndole que si no la aceptaba me ofendería y ella acepto. Era uno de los beneficios ser uno de los músicos más famosos del país.

Pero ahora mi inspiración se había ido al caño; tenía que componer una canción para bella, quería que en esa canción le demostrara lo mucho que la amaba, como me hacía sentir, lo buena que ha sido conmigo y demostrarle ahí mismo que yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, la amaba y en realidad. Cerré mis ojos y me deje inundar por todos los recuerdos de hace cinco meses tenía de ella y de los sentimientos que tenía.

_No existe nada que me dé_  
_ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das_  
_Cuando descubres mi mirada_  
_No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa,_  
_Por todo el mundo_  
_Por nada de nada_

_Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo_  
_y todo lo que pido a Dios_  
_Te esperaría aquí con paciencia_  
_No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,_  
_Por todo el mundo_  
_Por nada de nada_

Tocaba conforme ella me hacía sentir. Ella me hacía sentir feliz, vivo y curado; me aceleraba el pulso cada vez que me miraba, que dedicaba esas sonrisas tímidas y algunas tan coquetas que mi corazón se disparaba a mil por hora, sus sonrojos tan repentinos y adorables; estaba seguro de que a Bella la amaba como a nadie en el mundo y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarla por nada del mundo, no cambiaria esos ojos chocolate, esa sonrisa, ese cuerpo, su rostro, nada ni por nada. ¿Pero como le decía que ella era todo para mí? ¿Todo lo que le había pedido a Dios?

Porque sinceramente Rosalie había sido una piedrita en mi zapato. La amé no lo niego, pero con Bella, sentía unas ganas inmensas de protegerla, de quererla, cuidarla de muchas cosas. Y seria paciente, la esperaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciese en mi vida, la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

La música inundaba toda la casa, era una melodía calidad, tranquila y dulce, para mi eso representaba Bella. Porque para mí… era mi universo, era mi todo. Di los últimos acordes al piano y mi canción ya estaba creada, suspire.

-Es hermosa Edward- dijo esa voz tan suave

-Gracias- voltee a verla y ella estaba llorando, me levante y me acerque a ella- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por tonterías

-No es verdad- dije tomando su rostro en mis manos- ¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Es que- dijo sorbiendo su nariz- Fue realmente hermosa esa canción

-Gracias… ¿Pero por eso llorabas?

-Sip

-Hay Bella- dije abrazándola y estaba decidido a confesarme- La escribí…

Ella me beso. Acallo mis palabras con besos cálidos y húmedos, por las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por su rostro. Eso no me gustaba, no quería ver llorar a MI ángel, ella era todo para mí y haría lo que fuera por calmar sus preocupaciones, apoyarla en todo. Besaba ansioso esas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, sonrojadas; quería calmarla y lo intentaba. Ella comenzó a quitarme la camisa; y yole quitaba su blusa verde que traía puesta, su piel estaba fresca, fría y necesitaba de mí, de mi calor. Poco a poco nos quitamos toda la ropa porque era una barrera hasta quedar en ropa interior; mi erección era mucho muy fuerte y me lastimaba, pero antes de satisfacerme a mí, quería que Bella tuviera todo, que gozara y que lo disfrutara como en la vida, porque hoy, en este momento no teníamos sexo…Hacíamos el amor.

.

_Quisiera cantarte, una canción que fuera sólo de ti__  
__Que con las palabras, de los demás, no se pueda confundir__  
__Quisiera que te hiciera, volar alto en el cielo__  
__Para que desde allí vieras qué pequeño se hace el mundo__  
__Si solo estamos juntos, tú y yo_

_No existe nada que me dé__  
__ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das__  
__Cuando descubro tu mirada__  
__No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,__  
__Por todo el mundo__  
__Por nada de nada._

Cuando la deposite lenta y delicadamente ella me sonrió, y acto seguido le correspondí, quite con delicadeza sus prendas restantes y admire aquel hermoso cuerpo, el cuál muchas veces me dio placer… Pero que el día de hoy, lo admiraba como algo más, como el cuerpo de mi amada. Ella sonrió y se sonrojo, ¡Ah! Como adoraba eso de ella. En su mirada había felicidad, amor, tranquilidad… ¿Miedo? Me acosté sobre ella pero sin dejar caer todo mi cuerpo y la bese tiernamente en los labios, ella correspondió bien a mi beso.

Comencé a dejar un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello y me recosté en su pecho, quería escuchar el latido de su corazón. _Bum Bum Bum. _Su corazón estaba tranquilo, ella solo sonreía; de nuevo me puse a su altura y le dije en tono más sincero sobre su oído izquierdo:

-Te amo…

-Yo también

Comenzó a delinear mi cuerpo con sus manos finas y delgadas, hasta que llego al inicio de mis bóxers. Sonrió pícaramente pero no abandono su semblante de tranquilidad y amor, bajo lentamente mis bóxers hasta que los lancé a quien sabe donde con el pie. Por instinto pegue mi sexo con el suyo y ella gimió. Adoraba tenerla así por mí, solo por mí.

Se mordía el labio. "_Tan apetecible"_ pensé. Me beso con mucha ternura y seguíamos en las mismas, ella acariciaba mi espalda y yo; cada curva de su cuerpo, masajeaba sus pechos, sus piernas, sus muslos, besaba aquellos labios deliciosos…Quería llenarla de amor.

-Edward- me dijo sobre mis labios- Te necesito

-Tus deseos… Son órdenes.

Comencé a penetrarla poco a poco, con delicadeza, con amor, ella esperaba a que estuviera totalmente adentro de ella siempre tranquila y besándonos. Cuando por fin estuve completamente adentro, ella sonrió y me afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza que podría continuar.

-Si te lastimo avísame por favor- le pedí

-Claro

Y poco a poco comencé a embestirla con suavidad, delicadeza; como si en cualquier momento ella se rompiera.

-Ed...Edward…-jadeaba- m...m...maas...

Y a las peticiones de mi Diosa continuaba nunca aumenté la fuerza, pero si al velocidad, ella llego a su primer orgasmo. Sus paredes tan apretadas contra mi miembro, sentir como se empapaba y el escucharla suspirar, tensarse bajo de mi... era una de las sensaciones mas maravillosos que tuve. Cuando finalizo su orgasmo; ella enredó sus piernas en mis caderas y me apretaba contra ella, quería que subiera la intensidad, que fuera un salvaje con ella. Pero no lo haría quería que gozara. Que fuera feliz.

-¡Dios!...-gritaba- Vamos Edward… ya… ya… casi…-

-Vamos…- la incitaba- Córrete para mi, solo para mi...

Cada vez la embestía con mayor rapidez; para que llegara a lo que fuera su quinto orgasmo, yo también sentía que llegaría a mi punto de éxtasis total, entonces no pude evitarlo y la embestía con mayor rapidez y fuerza, ambos llegaríamos juntos, comenzó a llorar, y eso me preocupo. Trate de bajar la rapidez y la brusquedad pero ella me lo negó.

-No…aah… sigue... sigue así- termino de decir

Seguí, como ella me lo pidió, y dos embestidas más y ambos llegamos y tocamos la punta del cielo tomados de la mano. Sentí como me descargaba dentro de ella y como sus paredes se hacían cada vez más calientes y más tensas, esto... fue maravilloso. Una experiencia nunca antes realizada y estaba agradecido por que fue, con la mujer que amo.

_Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo_  
_y todo lo que pido a Dios_  
_Te esperaría aquí con paciencia_  
_No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,_  
_Por todo el mundo_  
_Por nada de nada_

_No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,_  
_Por todo el mundo_  
_Por nada de nada_

_Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo_  
_y todo lo que pido a Dios_  
_Te esperaría aquí con paciencia_  
_No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,_  
_Por todo el mundo_  
_Por nada de nada_

-Gracias- dije

-No, gracias a ti

Todavía seguía dentro de su cuerpo, y ella retiro sus piernas de mis caderas; poco a poco, me Salí de ella con la misma delicadeza y tranquilidad de cuando la penetré. Me acosté a su lado y ella me abrazo, su cabello olía tan bien, toda ella. Así nos quedamos por unos buenos minutos. Estaba feliz. ¡Más que Feliz! ¡Habíamos hecho el amor! Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo con ella; pero el que persevera alcanza.

Ahora… ¿Cómo interpretaría esto Bella? ¿Entendería con esto de que la amaba? Quizás si, pero yo, como todo un caballero tenía que decírselo. Teníamos que hablarlo. Y aprovecharía este momento.

-Bella…-susurre- La canción, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si- dijo ella contra mi pecho-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pues… la escribí pensando en una personita muy especial para mí…

-Ah… ¿Quién es?- su voz era… dura e indiferente.

-Una mujer a la cual, amo, más que a todo en este universo, por la que daría si fuera mi vida. A la que quiero verla feliz pesé a todo lo que pasé. Esa mujer me ayudo mucho, la amo más que a mi propia vida y no la cambiaría por nada de nada en el mundo…

Pensé que entendería por donde iría, pero ella se tenso y comenzó a sollozar. Después se quedo estática y dejo de llorar. Eso me preocupo un poco.

-Me voy Edward- su voz era fría, me calo hasta la ultima célula de mi ser.

-¿Qué?

-Tu…-dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama y no le importaba su desnudes- ¿No significo nada para ti?

-Pero… bella ¿de que mierdas hablas?

-De que… - dijo tomando su ropa y vistiéndose- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido que solo busca placer!

-¡Bella!...-dije levantándome de la cama y poniéndome los bóxers- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dije?

-¿¡Que dijiste! ¿¡QUE DIJISTE! Pues… dijiste que amabas a una mujer…

-Si..., lo dije, pero yo….

-¡Mierda Edward! ¡Te hice el amor! A nadie se lo había hecho y ¿tú qué haces?- ahora estaba llorando- ¡NADA! Me confiesas que estas enamorado de una maldita perra y ¿yo qué? ¡La estúpida Swan le hace el amor a su cliente!

-¡Bella!- comenzaba a correr por la casa para salir de ahí, yo la perseguí, me valía un demonio que fuera en bóxers, solo quería aclarar que ella era esa mujer, que ella era mi todo- ¡ESPERA! ¡Estas malinterpretando todo!

-¡Cállate Cullen!- dijo parándose en seco en la calle, aunque había gente ahí, nos miraban… o más bien me miraban.- no me vuelvas a buscar…

Oh no… ¡NO! ¡NO! Eso no… tenía que saber de ella, porque la amaba, me acerque a ella y la abrace a la fuerza ella, comenzó a forcejear y solo yo la apretaba contra mi pecho... Dios no quería perderla...

-Bella, Yo Te…

Te pasa eso por Pendejo Cullen. Mi mejilla ardía... vaya que ardía, bella me había cacheteado… ¡Mierda! Dolía muy fuerte, pero no fue importante. Entonces ella pensó que había ganado, pero yo la besé a la fuerza, sus labios estaban duros y rectos, ella forcejeaba y pataleaba pero no correspondía mi beso. Entonces Ella me pateo en mi hombría…

-¡Que Te pasa!- dije haciéndome ovillo en el suelo por el dolor- Bella ¡TE AMO!

-Ve y dile esas pendejadas a otra… a mi no- decía seria y fría parada frente a mí- Ya no me busques ya no sabrás nada de mí. Adiós Edward…

-¡ISABELLA!

Ella se alejaba corriendo, y no podía moverme, me dolía todo, por aquel golpe bajo… La había perdido, para siempre, pero ¿por qué? Si yo solo lo que hice fue declararle mi amor, decirle que le amaba. ¿Acaso se tenía que repetir la historia?

-Bella… -Dije llorando en el suelo- te amo más que a nada

Pero ya no pude seguir ya que mis sollozos y mis lágrimas fueron más fuertes que yo.

* * *

_**No me maten por lo que bella le hizo a Ed.. yo tambien llore... pero, ps esto fue gracias a mi estado de animo U_U ja! en fin.. Dios! recibi más de 15 reviews asi que tendre que hacer los 20 capis :D jaja.. quiero que me ayuden... ¿Una cancion de ardidos? jaja o bueno de dolor? Porque el siguiente capi es el de bella... & solo tengo la rola "Amar sin ser amada" que opinan? les gusta?**_

_**Bueno no lo olviden... Un pequeño Review?**_

_**Kisses Andyy'**_


	4. EL Me Mintio

**_Los personajes no son mios, son de la fabulosa SM, yo solo juego con ellos & de mi imaginación es esto :3 quizas me quede con jake ;D_**

_

* * *

El me mintió_

_El me dijo que me amaba_

_Y no era verdad_

_El me mintió_

_No me amaba_

_Nunca me amo_

_El dejo que lo adorara_

_El me mintió_

_El me mintió_

_Era un juego y nada más_

_Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad_

_El me mintió_

Bella P.O.V

Corría como mis pies me lo permitían, no sabía donde andaba, solo sabía que quería morirme quería desaparecer, porque le creí, creí que él y yo… tendríamos algo especial. ¡Pero qué pendeja Bella! ¿Cómo pensaste que él te iba a respetar? ¿Y sobre todo... que te iba a amar?

Cuando sentí que el aire me faltaba y cuando ya m era imposible ver, pedí un taxi. Me adentre en él y un chico me veía un poco asustado.

-¿A dónde?

- A la calle 89 por favor

-De acuerdo

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, de vez en cuando aquel conductor, de tez morena me miraba pero rehuía, tenía miedo de mi expresión y es que como no la tendría, si mis ojos estaban rojos, de tanto llorar, hinchados, mi maquillaje esta todo corrido. Tenía a medias toda la ropa, parecía que me habían violado. Pero no; no me habían violado, de esa manera solo me había utilizado, me hizo creer que me amaba…. Mierda de hombre.

-Llegamos son 25 dólares

-Tome- dije sacando del bolso lo primero que tome- Quédate con el cambio

-Gracias

Salí del taxi y me dirigí a esos edificios viejos que pensé que nunca más vería de nuevo; pero heme aquí, parada frente a aquellos edificios viejos gastados y feos. De Nuevo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, de nuevo subí a mi departamento, el departamento 17C abrí la vieja puerta con mis llaves, la cerré de un portazo y me tire en el pequeño sofá gastado que había en la sala. Y me desahogue como pude.

-¡PORQUE EDWARD! ¡PORQUEE!- vociferaba

No podía continuar con esto, necesitaba salir de esta depresión, seguía llorando las lagrimas me quemaban, de nuevo me engañaron pero esta vez, yo creí que seria diferente que quizás con el todo podría mejorar, que curaría las heridas que Santiago me dejo alguna vez; pero ¿que fue lo que obtuve? Que me tratara como a una mujer y no una promiscua y que después me votara… como siempre.

_Con el corazón destrozado_

_Y el rostro mojado_

_Soy tan desdichada_

_Quisiera morirme_

_Mentiras todo era mentira_

_Palabras al viento_

_Tan solo un capricho que el niño tenía_

_El me mintió_

_El me dijo que me amaba_

_Y no era verdad_

_El me mintió_

_No me amaba_

_Nunca me amo_

_El dejo que lo adorara_

El me mintió. El me dijo que me amaba, pero ¡NO! Solo era un maldito mal nacido que le gustaba aprovecharse de mujeres como yo… Desde un principio, el solo buscaba sexo; solo buscaba olvidarla y por estúpida me enamore de un hombre imposible. De alguien guapo, culto, divertido pero muy perfecto para mí.

¿Por qué me confesaba que estaba enamorado de alguien después de que yo le había hecho el amor? Eso era masoquismo. Seguía pensando en él, ¡pero como lo odiaba! Me dijo que me amaba... llego momentos en el que creí que me haría el amor; pero no... Solo fue un puto juego en el cual, yo Salí perdiendo como siempre.

-Edward...- lloraba inconsolablemente- Edward… porque… ¿Por qué?

Acto seguido comencé a tirar todo, el sillón lo voltee y comencé a llorar y gritar como loca, estaba furica, triste, decepcionada, quería quitarme este sentimiento. Pero no podía, los pocos cuadros que había ahí, los tire, los rompí, la lámpara que se encontraba en una mesa de noche, la tire por una ventana, fui a la cocina y saque uno de los cuchillos que tenía ahí. Oh tan hermoso que era… pero a la vez tan peligroso. Así era Edward Cullen, hermoso pero peligroso. Entonces, con ese cuchillo, me dirigí a mi habitación, y de ahí, saque la poca ropa que él me había regalado a petición de que s eme veía mejor para las noches que teníamos. Apreté firmemente el cuchillo y comencé a rasgarla con aquella arma, comencé a despedazarla mientras lloraba, lloraba inconsolablemente. "_Nunca me amo" _esa frase taladraba mi mente, mi cerebro mi corazón, nunca me amo. Y más sin embargo yo todo se lo di, todo lo di por él. Cuando ya no tuve que mas romper; decidí lastimarme las manos; tratarme de quitar de ellas la sensación de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, trataba de quitarme la sensación que era tener su cabello entre mis manos.

Al principio dolía, pero después mi mirada se perdía en el horizonte y seguía con mi trabajo, tratando de quitarme esas sensaciones malditas que me llevaron a la perdición

_El me mintió_

_El me mintió_

_Era un juego y nada más_

_Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad_

_El me mintió_

Todas esas pequeñas ilusiones, esperanzas y alegrías que tenía con Edward, se habían esfumado, se fueron por la borda y ya nunca más regresarían por la simple razón de que el... Solo jugaba conmigo. Cuando ya me había cansado de lastimarme las manos deje por ahí el cuchillo y mi mirada se perdía en la nada, ya no quería pensar, sentir, amar, respirar, vivir. Ya nada valía la pena. Mis lágrimas ahora solo caían en silencio, mi rostro era un rio de lágrimas, yo que tanto lo amé, ahora... solo era desdichada. ¿A cuantas más les dijo eso? ¿Será acaso que Rosalie también le dejo por lo mismo?

Todo fue un cruel juego, aquellas caricias que me daba las sentía tan reales... Tan verdaderas y sinceras; que como una abeja cayó en la tentación de la miel. Todo era mentira… mi mente no encontraba otra solución ya que por la forma en que trataba, me hablaba podía decir que me amaba, pero; solo fueron embuste con el cual consiguió que ya nunca más quisiera separarme de él, logro que con el paso del tiempo yo me enamorara de él. Pero solo obtuve mentiras y una desilusión terrible.

-Te mintió Bella….- susurraba- Él me dijo que me amaba… y nada fue verdad

Paso casi exactamente de la misma manera en que Santiago lo hizo. Esa herida ya no era importante, era un rasguño a comparación a lo que mi corazón sentía en estos momentos…

_Flash back_

_Llevaba meses enamorada secretamente de Santiago, el era como cualquier chico de revista; guapo, inteligente, divertido, caballeroso… y perfecto. Pero nunca volteaba a verme, porque yo no pertenecía a su círculo de amistades. Yo en cambio era solo un bicho raro al cual solo le gustaba leer y esconderse en el rincón más lejano de la universidad._

_Cierto día estaba como de costumbre sentada leyendo mi nuevo libro La naranja mecánica* cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me observaba._

_-Hola- dijo él… No podía ser otra persona más que él_

_-H...Ho…La…- tartamudee_

_-Te llamas Bella ¿verdad?- pregunto_

_-S...Si...i- conteste sin voltear a verlo_

_-Hey- dijo acercándose más a mi- no me quites el privilegio de ver tus ojos, mírame por favor_

_-Yo...- lentamente levante la cabeza y en efecto era Santiago, Dios era mucho más guapo de cerca... sus ojos azules tan hermosos y expresivos, su cabello casi dorado lacio y rebelde... Se veía tan sexy…_

_-¿Bella?- preguntaba divertido- deja de mirarme así, me ruborizare_

_-¡Lo siento!- y de nuevo clave la vista en mi libro sabiendo que mi sonrojo me traicionaría_

_-Tranquila, te perdonare pero si me aceptas una ida al cine… ¿Qué dices?_

_-¿Yo?- pregunte viéndolo de nuevo-P…p...por… ¿qué?_

_-simple, quiero conocerte mejor, ¿Qué dices?_

_-Si- conteste feliz- Claro Santiago_

_-Ok, paso por ti a las 7 ¿Te parece?_

_-Claro…- saque un papel y comencé a anotar mi dirección- Toma…_

_-No lo necesito- dijo alejándose y después me grito- ¡Se dónde vives!_

_Fin Flash Back_

Regrese abruptamente a la realidad; después de recordar como conocí a Santiago; si tan solo él o Edward; no me hubieran utilizado de la misma manera cruel y ruin, quizás; yo no estaría sufriendo de nuevo. Quizás no sentiría lo mismo, pero con mayor intensidad.

_De todo el amor que juraba_

_Jamás hubo nada_

_Yo fui simplemente otra más que lo amaba_

_Mentira toda era mentira_

_Los besos las rosas_

_Las falsas caricias que me estremecían_

_Señor tu que estas en los cielos_

_Y que eres tan bueno_

_Que no quede huella_

_En mi piel de sus dedos_

_El me mintió_

¡Pero todo era tan estúpido! Yo aquí, en mi casa, toda desordenada como si hubiera pasado un huracán por aquí, mi ropa hecha garras, mis manos destrozadas y yo... simplemente sufriendo el amorque le tenía a él. Patético Swan, muy Patético.

Pero había llegado el momento de olvidarlo, de dejar de sufrir por él, porque solo fue un maldito juego por parte de Cullen. Me mintió; dejándome el corazón destrozado…

Pues bien; llego el momento de dejar de amar sin ser amada.

* * *

_***La Naranja Mecanica es una novela de Anthony Burgess que personalmente se las recomiendo :DD**_

**_Lo prometido es deudaaa! aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! que os parecio? O.o' a mi me gusto & me inspire asi super masivo :DD jaja ya saben que pronto vendra en siguiente capi ;D gracias por sus recomendaciones pero creo que esta quedo mejor :3_**

**_Un pequeño Review?_**

**_kisses Andyy'_**


	5. Amar Sin ser Amada

**_Los personajes no son mios son de SM, al igual que la canción no me pertenece es de Thalia la trama es mia :)_**

* * *

_Todo este tiempo he tenido que escucharte__  
__Que comprenderte, que consolarte__  
__Se que la vida no te ha sido tan sencilla__  
__Pero ya es tiempo para olvidarse__  
_

P.O.V Bella

"_Hola soy Little Girl*, por el momento no me encuentro, deja tu mensaje…."_

"_¿Bella? Sé que estas ahí, ¿por qué no me contestas? ¿Y Porque rayos te llamas Little Girl? Bueno, lo que sea necesitamos hablar, llevo dos semanas llamándote y tu no respondes a ninguna de mis llamadas…Te amo; entiéndelo, ese día que hicimos el amor, me refería a ti, no existe otra persona a la que ame como a ti; nadie. Te amo Bella; por favor apiádate de mí y contesta a mis llamadas, no puedo vivir sin ti….yo no quiero cometer una locura…Te amo… por favor llama…"_

Ese era el decimo mensaje que me dejaba en el día, todos, sus mensajes decían, lo mismo; perdóname, te amo, escúchame, decía palabras tan hermosas y tan dolorosas a la vez, que ya ni sabía qué hacer.

¿Por qué me seguía torturando de esa manera? Desde aquella vez no volví a ser la misma, algo dentro de mí se rompió; y no podía remediarlo. Había cambiado por completo. Desde aquel instante; regrese a mi profesión, al día siguiente de que me había desquitado con todo regrese; pero al mismo lugar en el cual Edward sabía que podía ir. No. Regrese, pero me fui a otros lados a probar fortuna con los clientes.

Flash Back

_-Hola _Guapo_, ¿Necesitas compañía?_

_-Hmm- decía mirándome de arriba abajo- Claro, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Little Girl- conteste lo más seductoramente- ¿Y tu querido?_

_-James_

_-James; te daré una noche que nunca olvidaras_

_-Demuéstralo_

_Fin flash Back_

_Sé que es difícil arrancar todo de nuevo__  
__Que tus heridas te han marcado para siempre__  
__Pero no pienses que sufrir no te ha servido__  
__Es una forma de aprender a no volver a cometer__  
__El mismo error_

A veces creía que cometía un error muy grande, pero ¿Qué importaba ya? Edward había mentido, o al menos me había utilizado de la misma manera que tiempo atrás Santiago lo hizo conmigo. Todo era tan difícil, cada cliente me recordaba a Edward, cada caricia, todo incluyendo el mismo aire, me recordaba a él. De nuevo me había herido, y de nuevo había quedado marcada, pero estas marcas, eran mucho más profundas que las anteriores. Pero… esto era una manera de aprender que ningún cliente de una prostituta tomara en serio a ella. "_Eso te pasa por idiota Isabella" _ me decía mentalmente.

Aquel mensaje de voz de Edward, me había dejado un poco intrigada ¿Qué quiso decir con "cometer una locura"? En ese momento a mi cabeza llegaban, millones de cosas que podía causar él a su propio bienestar, y eso hasta cierto grado me llenaba de pánico.

No Isabella. No tenía que suceder, eso, tenias que olvidarlo, superarlo y seguir con tu vida, si es que a esta porquería que tienes se le puede decir vida.

_Amar sin ser amada__  
__Es una puñalada__  
__No vuelvo a equivocarme más__  
__Nunca más__  
__Amar sin ser amada__  
__Y quedar abandonada__  
__No pienso someterme más a otro amor__  
__Que no pueda devolver todo lo que yo le doy__  
__Todo lo que le confié, nunca más, volveré__  
__Amar sin ser amada__  
__Dejo mi alma quebrada__  
__Pero al fin pude aprender_

Sentada en aquel sillón viejo el cual hace dos semanas había maltratado, me sostenía, soportaba, mis arranques de locura, mis llantos, mis gritos; de hecho, me sorprendía mucho que los vecinos no se quejaran de mis repentinos ataques de histeria; bueno, supongo que era porque les venía valiendo un reverendo coño.

Me sentía tan mal, apuñalada hasta llegar a desangrarme; no podía continuar, tenía que dejarlo ir, aprender que él nunca me perteneció y que nunca me abandono, que solo fui un juguete para él, y nada más una prostituta más a la cual llenarla de placer y de amor. Amor. Sobre todo eso; seguramente Cullen era conocido entre las putas como yo como el señor domador o el Señor encanto, ya que a cualquiera podía tenerla a sus pies con tan solo mirarlas y penetrarla con sus ojos esmeraldas. Pero no; solo estaba "interesado en mi" ¿Qué afán de hacerme sufrir?

_Parece un karma algún pecado del pasado__  
__Es un castigo no merecido__  
__Entregar todo el corazón sin condiciones__  
__Y recibir tan solo desilusiones__  
__No eres la única que este mal ha sufrido__  
__No es consuelo ya sucedido__  
__Pero no sigo un sufrimiento sin sentido__  
__Es una forma de aprender a no volver a cometer__  
__El mismo error__  
_

Sinceramente parecía que yo atraía a este tipo de hombres, primero sucedió con mi padre Charlie, que abandono a mi madre y a mí y después él de mucho tiempo regreso diciendo que me odiaba. ¿Lindo no? Seguido de Santiago, mi primer amor; él fue el que me causo mucho más dolor que Charlie ya que él y yo éramos novios y… ¡Nos íbamos a casar! Pero como cualquier hombre imbécil, se arrastro con la primera que vio y dijo "estar enamorado de ella" patrañas, un amor no se da así. Simplemente no sabes qué hacer cuando dices estar enamorado.

Hasta que conocí a Edward. Pensé que nunca más sufriría o volvería a sentir estas ganas de verlo, de amarlo de tenerlo, pero no fue así, él me enseño de nuevo a creer en el amor; pero una vez más me lastimaron. Swan idiota; deberías de ganar el premio de la idiotez 2010. En cierta manera le agradecía; por haberme hecho encontrar una parte de mi, que creí tenerla perdida. Pero por otra…. Lo odiaba, por haberme utilizado de esa manera tan ruin y cruel; ¿acaso no piensa que por más puta que sea, tengo sentimientos?

_A mar sin ser amada__  
__Es una puñalada__  
__No vuelvo a equivocarme más__  
__Nunca más__  
__Amar sin ser amada__  
__Y quedar abandonada__  
__No pienso someterme más a otro amor__  
__Que no pueda devolver todo lo que yo le doy__  
__Todo lo que le confié, nunca más, volveré__  
__Amar sin ser amada__  
__Dejo mi alma quebrada__  
__Pero al fin pude aprender_

Ya no era momento de seguirme lamentando por Edward, ni por la infamia de haberme utilizado, para poder recordar una vez más a Rosalie. Solo me quedaba aprender de mi error una vez más: nunca más volver a creer en las palabras de los hombres y hacer lo que se me pegara la gana con ellos; esa sería la única manera de no salir lastimada. No pensaba de nuevo volver a enamorarme de nadie, para así que este corazón tan mutilado que tenia, ya nunca más volviera a sufrir; nunca más volvería a dar todo de mi, ni entregar mi corazón en una bandeja de oro, para que cualquiera pudiera con una facilidad hacer pedazos mi pobre y cansado corazón.

Quede muy rota, muy lastimada, pero esto me sirvió para así ya no poder dejar todos mis sentimientos a la deriva de personas que, como Edward Cullen, solo se la pasan jugando con los sentimientos de mujeres como yo. O simplemente jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

Aprenderían a no jugar una vez más con Isabella Swan.

_Pero no pienses que sufrir no te ha servido__  
__Es una forma de aprender a no volver a cometer__  
__El mismo error_

_Amar sin ser amada__  
__Es una puñalada__  
__No vuelvo a equivocarme más__  
__Nunca más__  
__Amar sin ser amada__  
__Y quedar abandonada__  
__No pienso someterme más a otro amor__  
__Que no pueda devolver todo lo que yo le doy__  
__Todo lo que le confié, nunca más, volveré__  
__Amar sin ser amada__  
__Dejo mi alma quebrada__  
__Pero al fin pude aprender__  
__Eh…__  
_

Llevaba semanas sin saber de Edward, a pesar de que ese último mensaje de voz que él me dejo en mi buzón fue lo último que supe de él. "Reacciona" pensaba constantemente; no tenía que recordarlo; él era uno más en la lista de la Little Girl, no tenia que sufrir nunca más. No más.

Me levante de mi sillón, el cual me había soportado cualquier tipo de agresividad, fui directo a mi baño y me tome una ducha relajante. Después Salí de la ducha y me cambie lentamente, me puse todas mis prendas de trabajo y mis cremas para verme sexy y sentirme bien. Mientras me tomaba una taza de café sonó mi teléfono.

No conteste.

Y de pronto sonó la grabadora.

"_Hola soy Little Girl, por el momento no me encuentro, deja tu mensaje…."_

"_Bella….Soy…. soy Alice la hermana de Edward, sé que esto es un poco extraño, pero necesito verte en el hospital…"_

De pronto, mi mundo se paralizo, y todo dejo de tener sentido, mi vida, mi profesión, amistades, el dolor, el odio. Todo finalizo. "_Edward" _ pensé

"_El tuvo un accidente de auto, está en cirugía, necesito que vengas, los doctores dicen que estaba muy grave, que quizás no pase la noche; y él…. Me pidió como último deseo el ver a Bella. A su bella…. Por favor si estas escuchando esto… ¡Ven pronto!..."_

No termine de escuchar el mensaje de voz de la supuesta hermana Alice, solo tome mi abrigo y las llaves de aquel viejo departamento y salí de ahí. Ya en la calle encontré a un taxi y le hice la parada.

-Buenas noches señorita a ¿donde la llevo?

Con voz ahogada y al borde de las lágrimas dije:

-Al hospital Thempation*

**__**

* * *

_**Buenooo! aqui esta el capitulo que sigue! wiii wiii xDD ok, nOt, Disculpen la demora, pero la prepa, tareas, examanes & ciertas cosas me traen en otro planeta D: prometo actualizar & como dije en mi aviso de hace 2 dias xD tardare pero NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA :D**_

_**Pobre Eddy! D: pero se recuperara, solo 2 qapis más & se termina el sufrimiento lo prometo!**_

* Little Girl es su nombre de "profesionalista" xDD jaja fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio, junto con el nombre del hospital xD

_**Un pequeño Review'?**_

_**Kisses Andyy'**_


	6. Labios Compartidos

_**Los personajes no son mios son de SM, la canción tapoco, es de MANA :D pero al trama, esa si es mia ;D**_

* * *

_Amor mío si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas__  
__si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas,__  
__esto es el cielo, es mi cielo._

_Amor fugado, me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado,__  
__te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibrís__  
__me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

Edward P.O.V

Llevaba dos semanas, tres días, doce horas, 47 minutos y... 36…37…38… segundos buscando a Bella. Ella no quería contestar a ninguna de mis llamadas, ye so hasta cierto punto me ponía histérico. ¿Por qué rayos reacciono de esa manera el día en que yo me entregue a ella en cuerpo y alma? ¿Por qué me odia ahora?

Solo estaba a la merced de Bella; si es que ella deseaba eso, no podía dejar de pensarla, de amarla, de quererla, de alucinarla, porque hasta cierto punto; llegue a verla en mis pensamientos, en la calle, en mi casa, en mi cama. En todos lados la veía; y esto era puro infierno para mí.

Creo que ella había jugado conmigo. Solo me utilizo porque le pagaba con detalles, regalos, palabras de amor que una cualquiera –aunque Bella ya no lo era para mí- recibiría gustosa. Vivía en el cielo, hasta que ella se fue…

_Otra vez mi boca insensata, vuelve a caer en tu piel__  
__vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca,__  
__vuelvo a caer, de tus pechos en tus par de pies,_

_labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor,__  
__yo no puedo compartir tus labios, que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días, y el dolor,__  
__ya no puedo compartir tus labios,__  
__oooh amor, oooh amor...Compartido__  
_

Cada noche, en mi mente revivía una y otra vez ese gran día en el cual, por primera vez sentí que Bella y yo hacíamos el amor, todas las noches repetía esa escena en mi pervertida cabeza… y todas las noche siempre terminaba llorando sentado en mi piano auto compadeciéndome. Siempre.

Era tan patético, que ni yo mismo me soportaba. Pero había momentos en los que una rabia indescriptible me invadía; que… el tan solo pensar que Bella; MI Bella estuviera en brazos de otros, gozando de caricias falsas de malditos asquerosos y podridos hombres.

-Edward imbécil, tú también lo eres- me decía a mí mismo.

No soportaba esto; había veces que salía en busca de ella, al lugar en donde la conocí; el lugar donde trabajaba, sus "amigas" pero nadie me sabía decir nada. Nadie la había visto después de que yo me volví SU cliente.

Pero parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. Si al menos supiera donde vivía, créanme que saldría disparado a pedirle perdón una y otra vez; porque a este tiempo, creo haber entendido su reacción: Ella estaba celosa, y pensaba que yo, me refería a otra mujer. Quizás algo estúpido por parte de ella; pero en realidad eso me hacia feliz, porque quería decir que me amaba.

Aunque quizás, el día de hoy me odie. Pero tenía que arreglarlo. A como diera lugar.

_Amor mutante amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre, y siempre tengo que esperar paciente, el pedazo que me toca de ti, relámpagos de alcohol las voces solas lloran en el sol en mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas ángel hada luego te vas._

_Otra vez mi boca insensata, vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel__  
__vuelve a mi tu boca, duele, vuelvo a caer de tus pechos en tus par de pies._

Pensé en embriagarme para olvidar todo este dolor, pero no era capaz; no era tan cobarde para refugiarme en el alcohol, o al menos no todavía.

No podía evitarlo; todo me recordaba a ella, no podía olvidarle, desde el día en que le demostré mi amor, nunca más volví a salir de mi casa, mis amigos, mis padres, todos se preocupaban por mí, la principio contestaba el teléfono y me excusaba con "estoy bien" "estoy ocupado" pero después, conforme mis ánimos, mis esperanzas, todo se iba agotando, decido no contestar nunca más le teléfono.

Mi cama, se quedo intacta desde ese día, quería que en mis sabanas quedara impregnado el olor de ella, nuestros olores mezclados en uno solo, que hacia único mis días.

¡Dios! A qué grado había llegado…. Tan loco, y desesperado estaba que ni siquiera me interesaba que el mundo se acabara el día de hoy, solo deseaba una vez más poder ver, sentir, tocar y amara mi Bella. Tan solo un día más; una sola ocasión más…

¿Era mucho Pedir?

_Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor, yo no puedo compartir tus labios, que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor, ya no puedo compartir tus labios, que me parta un rayo, que me entierre el olvido, mi amor pero no puedo más compartir tus labios, compartir tus besos, labios compartidos_

_te amo con toda mi fe sin medida__  
__te amo aunque estés compartida__  
__tus labios tienen el control._

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida__  
__te amo aunque estés compartida__  
__y sigues tu con el control._

Desesperadamente me levante de aquel rincón de mi habitación, y tome mi teléfono y marque el número que me sabía de memoria…

"_Hola soy Little Girl*, por el momento no me encuentro, deja tu mensaje…."_

Callé un momento y hable con mi última pizca de esperanza:

-¿Bella? Sé que estas ahí, ¿por qué no me contestas? ¿Y Porque rayos te llamas Little Girl?- me enfurecía el que se llamara así- Bueno, lo que sea necesitamos hablar, llevo dos semanas llamándote y tu no respondes a ninguna de mis llamadas…Te amo; entiéndelo, ese día que hicimos el amor, me refería a ti, no existe otra persona a la que ame como a ti; nadie. Te amo Bella; por favor apiádate de mí y contesta a mis llamadas, no puedo vivir sin ti….yo no quiero cometer una locura…Te amo… por favor llama…-

Después colgué y volvía mi despreciable rincón a lamentarme de todo lo que me sucedía. De mis errores, de Rose, de bella, de mis padres, de mi trabajo, de todo absolutamente de todo, ya que nada tenía sentido.

Hasta que algo hizo Clic en mi cabeza.

Ya no podía seguir así. Ya nada tenía sentido.

Ni mi vida.

Ni mis amigos.

Ni… siquiera le amor de Bella.

Nada Valía la maldita pena. Nada.

* * *

_**Os prometi! el siguiente qapii :DD haha pobre edddy! mm duele muchoo! pero pronto, pronto dejara de sufrir :D solo dos qapis más & amor&Miel! (LL'**_

**_Tengo una duda! amig que se hace llamar "V" me da curiosidad saber tu nombre real, porque ciertamente, tus comentarios & los de mi druga me inspiran a seguir con mi historia (claro que todos los qomentarios son importants para mi! pero estos dos me intrigaan! :D)_**

_**Un pequeño Revieew?**_

_**Kisses andyy'**_


	7. Miserable

_**Los personajes no son mios son de la fabulosa SM; y la canción tampoco es de RadioHead; pero la trama, esa si es mia :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_When you were here before__  
__couldn´t look you in the eye__  
__you´re just like an angel__  
__your skin makes me cry__  
__you float like a feather__  
__in a beautiful world__  
__i wish i was special__  
__you´re so f**king special__  
__but i ´m a creep__  
__i ´m a weirdo__  
__what the hell am i doing here?__  
__I don´t belong here._

Cuando en mi cabeza hizo clic tomé la decisión más difícil de mi vida. Era duro, pero sinceramente ya no encontraba una solución a mi problema, quería seguir esperando por ella, pero el simple hecho de esperar hacia que el corazón se cansara.

Por una lado no merecía este trato por lado de Bella; pero por otro lo merecía por ser un imbécil, y estaba dispuesto a haberme quedado con ella aunque fuera prohibido; pero ella, me dijo que no. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

Nada.

Siempre hacia lo mismo. Nada, pero eso terminaría este día.

Todo mi mundo se venía abajo, poco a poco, y ya no soportaba más de este terrible dolor en mi pecho, en el cuál sentía como si una parte de mi se hubiera desprendido de mi cuerpo y alama y ahora en este mismo instante me estuviera desangrando lenta y dolorosamente.

No quería terminar; tenía miedo no lo niego; pero ya era necesario, escribir la ultima hoja de este libro.

Perezosamente me levante de mi rincón y fui hacia la cama, la observe durante unos instantes y me inunde de recuerdos de esa noche…Su piel, sus labios, nuestras caricias, nuestros jadeos, todo, era digno de recordar. La observe durante unos instantes más, todavía titubeante; me acerque a ella y comencé con el inicio del fin. Destendi la cama, y lleve las sabanas, cobijas y la colcha junto con las fundas de las almohadas a la lavadora; esto me dolía en el alma; pero ya era necesario. Las metí y apreté el botón de "Lavado Rápido" era mucho mejor.

_I don´t care if it hurts__  
__i want to have control__  
__i want a perfect body__  
__i want a perfect soul__  
__i want you to notice__  
__when i´m not around__  
__you´re so f**king special__  
__i wish i was special_

En lo que se tallaban las sabanas, me metí a bañar, quizás llevaba semanas sin bañarme, la verdad; no me importaba. Que mas daba, pero para esta ocasión tenía que estar listo y preparado. Tome mi toalla y me metí a la regadera, abrí el grifo y el agua estaba exquisitamente caliente, me adentre en el chorro de agua y deje que me limpiara, tanto mi cuerpo como mi lama, el agua quemaba; pero más que el desprecio de Bella.

Disfrute mi ducha como nunca la había disfrutado en toda mi existencia, me rasure la barba de hace dos semanas, me limpie, me bañe, me dedique tiempo para mí.

Cuando Salí del baño, me dirigía mi habitación; y comencé a vestirme, para este día me había puesto unos jeans negros, mis vanns negros y una camisa de cuadros de diferentes tonos de verdes; después fui directo a la lavadora. La ropa ya estaba semiseca, así que la tendí para que le diera un poco el aire, después me dediqué a hacer un poco de limpieza por mi casa, barrí, trapee, lave trastes y sacudí mi piano.

Comenzó a tocar la canción que le escribí a Bella aquel día, solo quería profundizar el dolor y sentirme más miserable de lo que ya me sentía. Ella era una Diosa; era una mujer increíble, pero yo; pf! Yo era un maldito pervertido que solo la utilizo para fines macabros los cuales eran tirármela cada vez que me sentía solo y recordaba a Rosalie. Pero ya no había marcha, ya no.

Deseaba ser especial, deseaba ser la persona que Bella necesitaba, pero solo era una persona la cual hizo sufrir a la mujer que más amo en su planeta y en su jodida existencia. Después de auto lamentarme mucho tiempo; metí las sabanas y todo eso y tendí la cama con las mismas sabanas, porque quería que mi cama al menos mantuviera ese recuerdo.

___But i´m a creep__  
__i´m a weirdo__  
__what the hell am i doing here?__  
__I don´t belong here_

_she´s running out again__  
__she´s running out__  
__she run, run, run, run__  
__run_

_whatever makes you happy__  
__whatever you want__  
__you´re so f**king special__  
__i wish i was special__  
__but i´m a creep__  
__i´m a weirdo__  
__what the hell am i doing here?__  
__I don´t belong here__  
__i don´t belong here._

Había dejado de comer bien hace dos días, mi estomago estaba en ayuno, y seguiría de la misma manera ya que la comida, no me atraía en nada. Fui al mini bar que había cerca de mi cocina y me prepare un Martini de las rocas* pero no fue suficiente para mi, así que decidí beberme un par de whiskys. Cuando sentí que ya no podía hice a un lado el vaso; y con un paso lento y torpe me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa, tome las llaves de mi volvo plateado y Salí al exterior.

Una vez dentro del auto, me quede unos segundos en silencio. Después con más decisión de la que nunca tuve en mi vida, encendí el motor y escuche su dulce ronroneo.

-Te esstrañe bebe- dije como pude.

Seguía en mis cinco sentidos, o al menos eso creía yo, porque arranque mi auto y me dirigí al lugar en donde comenzó todo. El puente. Ahí comenzó todo y ahí terminaría todo. Finito todo tendría su trágico fin, pero lo tendría. Mientras manejaba por las calles de la cuidad, no captaba ningún ruido, ninguna molestia, y la adrenalina se apoderaba más y más de mi cuerpo, así que decidí subir la velocidad…. 100…120….125km/hr…. Me sentía tan feliz, tan alegre, tan vivo, que no quería bajar ni un poco la velocidad.

Tenía que despedirme, así que como pude, saque mi móvil y presione la tecla de marcado rápido y comenzó a sonar…

-¿_Bueno?_

-Allie, sssooy Eddy- conteste

-_¿Edward? ¡Edward! Que bien que llamas, mama y papa están preocupados por ti, ¿Qué te paso? _

-Nada, Allie, estoy biiiieen

-_¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Estás ebrio?_

-sip- conteste- Pero ssssshhhh, no digas nada

-_¡Edward Anthony Cullen!- me empezó a reprender- ¿Por qué…Donde andas?_

-Voyy…- mi voz se corto, pero seguí hablando con un hilo de voz- Voy a terminar todo

-_¿Qué…?_

-Allie- le dije un poco de nuevo sobrio- Te quiero, dile a mis padres que los quiero, que los amo y que… me perdonen.

-_Edward, no me asustes, ¿qué quieres decir?_

-Nada Allie- conteste rápido- Busca a Isabella Swan y dile… dile que la amo

-_Ok, Edward, pod…._

Todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta de nada si no del fuerte golpe y dolor que mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir.

Cerré los ojos por instinto, no quería ver que es lo que me sucedía; pero ya imaginaba que me había pasado. Había chocado. No se dé donde ni como provenía el golpe que me impacto, pero solo llegue a sentir la sacudida que dio mi coche y los malabares que hizo quizás por el aire.

Y entonces sentí el impacto. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió, perdí el control del auto y mis manos volaban por doquier, mi cuerpo era tan liviano que me sentía en las nubes; y sentí como me estrellaba con algo, escuche el crujido de los vidrios y del metal chocar entre si.

Y después vino el caos.

-¡DIOS! AYUDEN A ESE JOVEEEN!- alcanzaba a escuchar

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

De pronto sentí un zumbido en mis oídos y ya no escuchaba nada, o al menos solo pequeños y leves susurros. Estaba asustado. Tenia miedo. Miedo de morir, de no ver nunca más a mi familia, a mis amigos, a MI Bella, sobre todo ese era mi mayor miedo. No supe que más sucedió, de pronto sentí como me sacaban del auto que de seguro quedo hecho añicos; una mujer me hablaba pero apenas podía esucharla.

-¿Me escuchas?

-Hmm…

-¿¡Hijo, me escuchas!

-C..c..cas..casi…n…nn…no…- balbucee

Ella comenzó a aplicarme muchas cosas, y después más paramédicos me atendieron, y de pronto comencé a sentir un dolor indescriptible. Me dolía, me ardía, me quemaba, sentía que moría una y otra vez y esto no tenía fin. Nunca tendría fin.

-Qq..quie…quiero…dd..dorr..rr…dor..dormir- susurre

-¡NO!- grito la paramédicos- ¡No te duermas!, ¡Alex, Lo perdemos!

Fue lo último que escuche, ya que mis pensamientos se fueron a un solo objetivo

Bella. Mi único Y verdadero Amor

"_Te amo Bella" _Pensé

Y después todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

_**Finish! El ultimo capi de dolor (creo xD) muajajajaja (666' soy malvada, en fin, **__**Pobre de mi eddy' sufre! Créanme que no quiero hacerlo sufrir, lo juro! Pero ps es necesario Dx.**_

_**Hasta ahorita se me ocurrrio decirles, que mientras lean los capis, escuchen la rola que esta ahí xD sorry…**_

_**Bueno los leeo en el siguiente qapi **_

_**Un pequeño Review?**_

_**Kisses Andyy'**_


	8. La Nave del Olvido

_**Los personajes no son mio son de la fabulosa S. Meyer; la canción tampoco es mia, es de José José :D Pero al trama, esa si que es mia (:**_

* * *

_Espera,_

_Aún la nave del olvido no ha partido_

_No condenemos al naufragio lo vivido_

_Por nuestro ayer,_

_Por nuestro amor, yo te lo pido._

_Espera,_

_Aún me quedan en mis manos primaveras_

_Para colmarte de caricias todas nuevas_

_Que morirían en mis manos si te fueras._

Bella P.O.V

No tuve tiempo de contar el cambio, solo llego el taxi al hospital y le avente los billetes al chico que me había traído; ni siquiera supe si le había dado lo que él me pidió. Salí corriendo del taxi y entre en el gran lugar que me daba miedo; pero ahora, no importaba mi estúpido miedo, importaba él. Solo él.

-Bu…Buenas noches- dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire- ¿Dónde está Edward Cullen?

-Buenas noches- dijo la enfermera muy amable; mientras revisaba una tabla de datos o algo así.- Esta… en la sala de operaciones, lleva cuatro horas ahí; ¿Quién lo busca?

-B…- me calle y dije con más tranquilidad- Su novia.

-Oh claro…- le cambio el semblante- Acompáñame, te llevare a la sala de espera

-Gracias- susurre

Me llevo a través de muchos pasillos, blancos y con olor a medicamentos y todo ese rollo, comencé a sentirme un poco mareada y asustada. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por mi, por el, sobre todo por él; ahora mi mundo giraba en una sola persona. Edward.

"_Bella, ¿qué mierdas te pasa?, tu habías dicho que lo ibas a olvidar… ¿¡qué haces mujer! _Me decía una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

-Hago lo que mi corazón me dice que haga- susurre

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto la enfermera

-Nada

Me dejo en la sala de espera y se despidió de mi. Y ahí, se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros cortos y apuntando hacia diferentes direcciones; delgada y muy bien vestida, parecía modelo, era guapa, parecía un duendecillo. Y a su lado se encontraba un chico, cabello color miel, corto, ojos azules, delgado; con semblante serio, los dos hacían buena pareja. Ella estaba acostada en el costado del chico y el la miraba con una devoción tan grande que me dieron ternura y me recordaron el motivo de mi visita al hospital.

Me senté enfrente de ellos, y el chico volteo a verme y me sonrió; yo le devolví la sonrisa, estaba haciendo un poco de frio así que con mi abrigo – que gracias a Dios lo traje y me cubría toda- me acurruque para no comenzar a titiritar de frio.

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Para llevarte mi felicidad_

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Me moriría si te vas._

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Para llevarte mi felicidad_

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Me moriría si te vas._

-¡Alice!- entro una mujer joven gritando que me había sobresaltado- ¿Dónde…Donde esta Edward?

¿Alice? ¿Edward? ¡Ellos eran la familia de Edward! La mujer estaba terriblemente preocupada, la chica un poco adormilada, llego a su lado y la abrazo, ambas se abrazaron y la mujer sollozaba. EL chico las invito a sentarse mientras iba por un café.

-Mamá, Edward sigue en cirugía, papá está haciendo todo lo posible…

-Oh, Carlisle… mi bebe… Dios…

Comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo, hasta que mis ojos se toparon con sus orbes esmeraldas. Ambas nos observamos un largo tiempo; ella estaba hipando y yo, comenzaba a temblar de frio; la chica que respondía al nombre de Alice, nos observaba a ambas hasta que rompió el silencio.

-¿Isabella?

-Si- dije desviando la mirada de la mujer y pose mi mirada en unos ojos azules como el cielo- ¿Alice?- dije desde el otro extremo de la habitación

-Pero que…

-¡Bella!- la chica salió corriendo de su lugar y se abalanzo sobre mi; me abrazo muy fuerte, con demasiada energía que creí que la que seguiría de operar sería yo.- ¿Conoces a Edward? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué…?

-Alice; cariño- dijo su madre, deja tranquila a la chica ¿sí?

-Si mamá- dijo ruborizándose y sentándose un lado mío.

La señora se sentó a mi lado y me dedico una sonrisa muy maternal, en ese instante me sentí en casa. Me sentí en mi familia; pero tenía que regresar a la realidad.

-Soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward… ¿Y tu querida?

-Soy- dije con mucha timidez- Soy Bella Swan

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo dándome un abrazo- ¿De dónde conoces a mi hijo?

-Yo... bueno… verá… este…-comencé a balbucear

-Mama- interrumpió Alice- es un poco complicado- contesto, ¿acaso ella sabía todo?- Después te contare ¿vale?- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Claro hija; lo que importa es que Bella esta aquí esperando por Edward

Solo asentí con la cabeza; y después todo fue silencio, pasaron varios minutos y el silencio que nos inundaba era terrorífico, más no incomodo, con Esme y Alice a cada lado mío, me sentía protegida, amada, querida y respetada; a pesar de mi profesión, me sentía muy bien; después llego el chico con varios cafés y a cada una incluyéndome a mí nos dio un café.

-Gracias Jazz- dijo Esme

-Jasper; ella es Bella, de la que te hable- dijo Alice

-Mucho gusto bella- dijo tendiéndome su mano- Sabía que tú eras Bella

-Igualmente ¿Cómo sabías?- pregunte intrigada

-Jazz- dijo Esme- tiene ese toque de intuición en la cual nunca se equivoca; ¿Verdad querido?

-Claro Esme

Pasaron dos horas y no había nada de resultados, ni doctores afuera, todo era mortificante para mí. No sabía qué hacer. Jasper y Alice fueron a la cafetería del hospital por unos bocadillos, mientras Esme y yo nos quedamos sentadas platicando de trivialidades, me pregunto de muchas cosas, igual que su hijo; de lo que hacía en mis tiempos libres, de mis sueños, etc. Hasta que toco el punto de cómo nos conocimos. La principio, me sonroje furiosamente; pero después con la confianza que me hacía sentir la mamá de Edward; le conté todo. Desde el porqué de mi profesión y de cómo lo conocí.

_Espera,_

_Aún me quedan alegrías para darte,_

_Tengo mil noches de amor que regalarte,_

_Te doy mi vida a cambio de quedarte._

_Espera,_

_No entendería mi mañana si te fueras_

_Y hasta te admito que tu amor me lo mintieras,_

_Te adoraría aunque tú no me quisieras_

Pensé que después de confesarle todo; ella me gritaría e insultaría como lo que era; pero solo me abrazo y me dijo que me comprendía, y que todo cambiaría; me lo prometió. En ese instante, mis fuerzas flaquerón y me solté a llorar como niña chiquita

-Llora cariño, desahógate, anda- decía acariciando mi cabello

Después de que me desahogue, quedamos así por un buen momento; y las horas pasaban, ya eran casi ocho horas de cirugía; y no había noticias, comenzaba a desesperarme y necesitaba saber algo, por más insignificante que sea, pero necesitaba saber de Edward. Por una puerta entro un medico, muy atractivo, pero se veía cansado, y triste muy triste; sus ojos azules, reflejaban todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Dolor, miedo; tristeza… Ese era el padre de Edward. Llego frente a nosotras y Esme se hecho en sus brazos; él le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un corto beso; me volteo a ver y me sonrió.

-Ya termino la operación- dijo como todo un profesional.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamo Esme mucho más tranquila

-Pero…-dijo mirándonos a ambas

-¿Que sucede Carlisle? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?

-Entro en coma...

Esme se soltó a llorar en el regazo de Carlisle; y el comenzó a consolarla; mientras que yo, yo en mi lugar me quede estática; sin ver, sin sentir, sin oír, sin saber nada. Todo había terminado. Todo. Y no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de él, ni de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Caí en la cuenta de que Alice me abrazaba, y de que mis lágrimas salían sin cesar de mis ojos, mi vida no podía ir mucho peor, esto era el colmo, Edward estaba en coma, y nunca sabríamos si él algún día despertaría… o quizás nunca lo haría.

Entonces todo encajo en mi cabeza.

Las llamadas; los mensajes, las muestras de cariño, el accidente. Todo había sido por mí. Todo ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? ¡Porque le hice caso a mi sentido común y no a mi corazón! Fui una estúpida, una imbécil al creer que él tenía otra mujer en su vida, si ese día al menos, no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma; quizás el ahorita estaría conmigo, feliz, vivo y sano; ambos estaríamos juntos y felices. "_Imbécil, Imbécil, Imbécil" _ repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-¿Puedo verlo?- susurre con la mirada ida.

-Este… Claro Bella; ven acompáñame

No me importaba si todos sabían mi tétrica historia, o si supieran el porqué del accidente de Edward; solo quería verlo, saber que seguía ahí, y que todavía tenía una pizca de esperanza de pedirle perdón, y confesarle mi amor por él. Solo eso.

Me condujo a una habitación en la cual, la ventana estaba cubierta por las persianas que estaban cerradas, y una puerta blanca donde estaba el número 7, se detuvo y habló:

-Quizás el que tú le hables haga que reaccione- confeso Carlisle un poco esperanzado

-Claro, lo hare y gracias

-no hay de que, gracias a ti

Y entre a la habitación.

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Para llevarte mi felicidad_

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Me moriría si te vas._

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Para llevarte mi felicidad_

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Me moriría si te vas._

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Para llevarte mi felicidad_

_Espera un poco, un poquito más_

_Me moriría si te vas._

Casi me da un infarto al ver a Edward de esa manera. Automáticamente, mi cuerpo se abalanzó sobre la cama y el cuerpo inmovilizado con muchos tubos, maquinas, yesos, vendas, y muchas cosas más

-Perdóname... perdóname amor… yo… yo fui una estúpida...

Sollozaba, no podía parar, necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero era incapaz de verlo a la cara y ver lo que él se hizo por mi culpa. No era capaz. Con la cabeza hundida en las sabanas le decía con voz ahogada.

-No me dejes; Edward, por favor no me dejes, no ahora, te necesito… ¡no me dejes!

Lloraba libremente; porque por el lo que sentía, era un amor puro e infinito. Nunca me había sentido tan miserable y desgraciada como ahora. Todo había sido mi culpa. El estaba al borde de la muerte por mí, el se había sacrificado por mí. ¡Todo era por mí!

-Edward, no te vayas… quédate aquí conmigo, por mi, por nosotros, por tu familia…

Me ahogaba en mis propios sollozos, trate de calmarme y volví a hablarle

-Amor… perdóname, Te amo, si, disculpa mi actitud tan imbécil, pero tenía miedo de que tu jugaras conmigo, de que todo lo que sucedía entre tú y yo fuera solo un juego para ti, porque para mí fue, es y será lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en toda mi miserable vida. Te amo, perdóname y te esperare. Te amo. Por favor no me olvides; que yo nunca lo haré.

Y delicadamente le di un beso en su mejilla.

* * *

_**¡Listo! Siguiente capitulo ¡TERMINADO! ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé es muy triste! Pero es que me inspire xD jajaja a ver si más de ratillo subo el siguiente, porque hoy tengo la tarde libre eaeaea ok, ya…**_

"_**V" tu seudónimo esta genial, porque me intriga xD en fin, aquí está mi mail agrégame y charlamos :D (solo avisa que eres tu vale?)**_

_**(Cheka los reviews, pq esto no me deja escribirlo ¬¬')**_

_**& si alguien más quiere agregarme para dudas, quejas, sugerencias o ideas, hágalo, que con gusto lo agrego :D**_

_**Un pequeño Review?**_

_**Kisses andyy'**_


	9. Gritaría Que Te Amo

_**Los personajes no son míos son de fabulosa S. Meyer, al igual que la cancón, no es mia, es de los Telez; pero la trama es mia! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Si pudiera encontrar las palabras para poder decir lo que siento yo, si pudiera expresar mis sentimientos gritaría que te amo, si pudiera encontrar la forma de decir que eres todo para mí si pudiera revelarte que contigo he descubierto el amor, si pudiera..._

_Gritaría que te amo, que te has vuelto una obsesión y que siempre estas presente y vives en mi corazón,_

_Gritaría que te extraño que he perdido la razón que imagino tus caricias que estoy loco por tu amor Gritaría que te amo..._

_Si pudiera encontrar las palabras para poder decir lo que siento yo, si pudiera expresar Mis sentimientos gritaría que te amo, si pudiera encontrar la forma de decir que eres todo para mí si pudiera revelarte que contigo he descubierto el amor, si pudiera..._

_Gritaría que te amo, que te has vuelto una obsesión y que siempre estas presente y vives en mi corazón,_

_Gritaría que te extraño que he perdido la razón que imagino tus caricias que estoy loco por tu amor_

_Gritaría que te amo..._

_Que yo muero por tu amor y que ya no soy el mismo y llevo dentro una ilusión, gritaría que te amo..._

Edward P.O.V

Quería moverme, pero no podía, ¿qué rayos? Ahora que lo recordaba… ¿Dónde estoy? Auuch… duele… ¡ME DUELE! Argh! Donde diabl….

Solo sentía como me movían de un lado a otro, mis ojos no estaban abiertos y quería abrirlos, abrir la boca para decir que me dolía, que sentía como me cocían, como me curaban, pero no podía. Pero solo podía sentir y escuchar. Solo eso.

-Doctor Carlisle- dijo una voz femenina- entro en coma.

¿Qué? ¿Entre en coma? ¿Papá? ¡Qué rayos pasaba aquí! Mi mente seguía activa pero mi cuerpo estaba totalmente desenchufado de mi cerebro, parecía un muñeco sin vida, pero con mente. Esto no podía ir peor. Mierda. Mierda. Y más mierda.

Cuando los dolores cesaron, sentí como me acomodaban en algo blando y me ponía muchas cosas en mi cuerpo. "_Quizás ya no vuelvas a ser el mismo Edward" _pensaba. Todavía seguía vivo, eso era un milagro, pero sería un mayor milagro salir ileso de tremendo choque. Me sentía cansado, física y mentalmente

Perdí la conciencia por unos instantes hasta que una voz suave y delicada que conocía muy bien, me hablaba desesperadamente:

-Perdóname... perdóname amor… yo… yo fui una estúpida...

¿Era Bella? ¡Dios Bella estaba aquí por mi!; estaba… ¿Llorando? No, no, no, mi ángel no podía estar llorando y menos por mi culpa.

"_No llores mi ángel, estoy bien" _pensaba

-No me dejes; Edward, por favor no me dejes, no ahora, te necesito… ¡no me dejes!

Bella estaba llorando por mí, sobre esta cama que me sostenía, y yo no podía hacer nada, ni poderle decir lo mucho que la amaba, que me perdonara por la estupidez que haría si ella no me volvía a ver, ni a amar. Me sentía inútil.

-Edward, no te vayas… quédate aquí conmigo, por mi, por nosotros, por tu familia…

¡Ella estaba pensando en un futuro para nosotros! ¿Mi familia? Qué horror, todos estaban aquí, viéndome de esta manera, todo débil y casi medio muerto; todos aquí, pero sinceramente no me importaba quien estuviera y quien no, solo me importaba la presencia de Bella. Como ansiaba el decirle que la amaba. Como quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que me tenía loco, que por ella iría al mismo infierno si ella me lo pidiese.

Dejo de sollozar; y escuche su respiración acompasarse poco a poco. Después con voz más calmada y dulce me dijo cerca del oído:

-Amor… perdóname, Te amo, si, disculpa mi actitud tan imbécil, pero tenía miedo de que tu jugaras conmigo, de que todo lo que sucedía entre tú y yo fuera solo un juego para ti, porque para mí fue, es y será lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en toda mi miserable vida. Te amo, perdóname y te esperare. Te amo. Por favor no me olvides; que yo nunca lo haré.

Eso fue suficiente para poder querer salir adelante, por ella, por mí. Solo por nosotros dos. Quería vivir, ella era mi único motivo para poder vivir porque ciertamente; ella era mi universo desde que la conocí, mi vida dependía de esa boca pequeña y tan provocadora, dependía también de esos orbes color chocolate que solo me miraban a mí de una manera tan indescriptible. Toda mi vida dependía de ella; y es por eso que por ella yo saldría adelante.

Así pasaban las horas, quizás días, semanas, meses; no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaba, solo sabía que conforme pasaba, Bella estaba ahí conmigo, casi las 24 hrs. Del día hablándome diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba; y eso era mucho mejor porque gracias a sus palabras ya podía mover mis dedos… Pero no mis parpados ni mis labios.

Lo que más me urgía era gritarle al mundo que amaba a Bella. Que no me importaba su profesión, su pasado, nada; solo que la amaba y le sería fiel hasta mi muerte. Incluso después de ella. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar mi amor a todo el mundo.

Pero todavía n podía aunque lo quisiera con todas mis fuerzas.

Bella P.O.V

Cada día me encontraba ahí con mi Edward, con mi amor. Todos los días le leía, cantaba –aunque no tuviera una hermosa voz- pero toda su familia me animaba a hacer estas cosas; porque creían que mi voz y mi presencia harían más fácil la recuperación de él. Habían pasado exactamente dos años y él seguía en coma, Carlisle nos comento que iba mejorando que cierto día podía mover los dedos de las manos; pero hasta ahí. Cuando supe eso, mis ánimos y mis ganas de sacarlo adelante mejoraron y nunca me rendiría, ni por él ni por mí. No ahora.

-Edward…-le susurraba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- Cariño, hoy hace 2 años tú y yo nos conocimos.

-Te amo Edward

Solté una risita tonta. Era cierto. Hace 2 años el y yo nos habíamos conocido. Y le daba gracias a la vida por haberlo conocido. Mi vida había cambiado desde que lo conocí a él y después a su familia. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, tantas ganas de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que lamentaba el haber dudado de él; pero, pues eso, ya no tenía relevancia ahora, solo importaba mi Edward.

Había dejado de trabajar desde que supe del accidente de Edward; de hecho Esme no me dejaba separarme ni un segundo de Edward, y a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo, yo era feliz cerca de él. Hacía dos años añoraba con que despertara; pero todos los días era lo mismo: Nada. Los yesos poco a poco se le fueron retirando al igual que las vendas, tubos y maquinas y solo quedo la maquina que media los signos vitales de él.

Desde el día que hice el amor con Edward, nunca más en mi existencia volví a estar con un hombre… O al menos no de la forma que estuve con él. A veces mi imaginación viajaba y recordaba aquel día en que ambos nos entregamos y éramos felices; a veces mis delirios me llevaban más allá y nos imagina a él y a mí, casados, con hijos, viviendo felices y sin ningún obstáculo.

¿Pero eso llegaría a pasar?

Quizás sí. Esperaba con lo más profundo de mí ser que pasara. Tenía que pasar.

Mientras leía _Veronika decide morir*_ -que Jasper me recomendó- no me percataba de que entro una enfermera y le tomaba los signos vitales a Edward.

-¿Como esta?- dije apartando la mirada del libro

-Bien; va mejorando, aunque la verdad, no se sabe cuando despertara

-Gracias- dije de nuevo volviendo la vista al libro.

El no saber qué día mi Edward podía despertar eso, era más tortuoso que caminar con zapatos de tacón de agujas. Mientras este libro, mis pensamientos también estaban con el libro, todo mi ser y mi esencia estaban con el libro. Hasta que un nombre me hizo sonreír como idiota.

Eduard.

Aunque ese nombre no se escribiera igual como el de mi Edward, me hacía recordarlo, y con mucho mayor ánimo decidí seguir leyendo. Todo iba tan bien hasta que comenzó a sonar la máquina de Edward…

Era el sonido más horrible que escuche. Era el de la muerte.

Y fue mucho peor al ver que Edward no estaba ahí. Mi mundo se vino de cabeza. No estaba. Había desaparecido. "_Imposible"_ pensaba

-Ed...¿Edward?- dije al borde del llanto, pero no hubo respuesta – ¡Edward!

-Aquí estoy amor.

Voltee y me encontré con una mirada tan hermosa y celestial, que me hacía olvidar el mundo y el universo. Era él. Parado atrás de mí, escondido un poco en las cortinas. Su piel pálida y perfecta estaba casi al cien por ciento recuperada de los golpes y todas esas lesiones que se provoco. Estaba de pie, observándome con esos orbes verdes, que por dos largos años me negó el verlos. Pero ahora me observaban con un brillo especial.

-¡Edward!- Corrí a su lado y lo abrace, tardo un poco y me correspondió mi abrazo, yo comencé a llorar en su pecho- Ed...Ed...Ward…

-Tranquilo mi ángel,- decía acariciando mis cabellos- Todo está bien, ahora todo estará bien

-¿Lo prometes?- dije hipando- ¿Estará bien?

-Lo juro

Levanto lentamente mi rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se toparon. Era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en mi jodida vida. Ahora todo estaba bien. Estaba segura de ello.

-Te amo- susurro

-Te amo Edward

Y con movimientos lentos juntamos los labios en un tierno, cálido y perfecto beso.

* * *

_**¡Listo! ¡TERMINADO! Espero y les guste este capi, aunque sinceramente no me pude concentrar bien, porque no escuche la canción que puse, si no que escuche varias y mis ideas salian a flor xD jaja..**_

_***Veronika decide morir, de Paolo coelho, muy buen libro, lo recomiendo.**_

"_**V" checa mi perfil ahí está mi correo, ya vi que en RW y en esto no puedo escribirlo, espero pronto estar en contacto contigo ;D**_

_**La todana de la canción no es de mi agrado ¬¬' pero la letra, sinceramente me gusto :D Es todo! Espero y les guste este capi**_

_**Un pequeño Review?**_

_**Kisses Andyy'**_


	10. Soñando Contigo

_**Los personajes no son mios son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, la canción tampoco me pertenece, es de Selena; pero la trama, esa si que es mia :D**_

* * *

_Late at night__  
__when all the world is sleeping__  
__I stay up and think of you__  
__And I wish on a star__  
__That somewhereyou are__  
__thinking of me too_

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight__  
__'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight__  
__And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be__  
__Than here in my room__  
__dreaming about you and me__  
_

Bella P.O.V

-Bella; querida, despierta…

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y me encontré en aquella habitación que había olvidado. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos; voltee instantáneamente a ver la cama de Edward; y el seguía ahí como si nada.

-Solo fue un sueño- murmure triste

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Oh, nada Esme, nada- respondí volteándola a ver.

-Hija- me dijo muy maternalmente- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Yo me que a cuidara a Edward, anda, que te hace falta

-De acuerdo Esme, pero en un rato más me tendrán por aquí

-Claro mi niña, ve

Me levante perezosamente de la silla; y guarde el libro que estaba leyendo en la bolsa, después de despedirme de Esme, con un fuerte abrazo y un cálido beso en la mejilla, me dirigía mi Edward; él seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-Amor; ahorita vengo, ire a darme una ducha y a descansar un poco, Te amo

Y con eso le di un fugaz beso en los labios. Y Salí de la habitación; como añoraba que Edward despertara, mis energías quizás bajaban poco a poco, pero yo le había prometido que esperaría por él y que nunca lo olvidaría. Alice y Jasper, me miraron con compresión y solo me saludaron de lejos y yo les regale una sonrisa cansada. Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que me llevaba lejos de las habitaciones de los pacientes, mi cuerpo amenazaba con caer desplomado de tanto cansancio aquí mismo. Pero algo hizo que mis sentidos se alertaran y de que fugazmente despertara.

-¡BELLA!- Gritaban- BELLAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué…? ¿Alice? ¡Qué sucede!- me asuste aun más cuando ella venía llorando

-Veen- decía muy agitada y se ahogaba en sus llantos,- Yo... Edward...él…no... ¡VEEN!

_Wonder if you ever see me and__  
__I wonder if you__  
__Know I'm there (Am I there, Am I)__  
__If you looked in my eyes,__  
__Would you see what's inside__  
__Would you even care_

_I just wanna hold you close but so far__  
__All I have are dreams of you__  
__So I wait for the day and the courage to say__  
__How much I love you__  
__Yes I do_

No necesite más para salir corriendo tras de Alice. El tan solo escuchar mencionar su nombre me era suficiente, para salir disparada y averiguar qué es lo que sucedía. Cuando casi llegábamos a la habitación de Edward, pude observar que no se encontraba ni Jasper, ni Esme, ni Carlisle estaban ahí. Eso me asusto aún más.

Cuando llegamos. Alice volteo a verme, con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos grabados en sus ojos, y solo podía ver sus lágrimas correr por todo su rostro.

-Alice….que- mi voz temblaba por miedo a la respuesta- ¿Qué sucede?

-Velo por ti misma

Entonces con paso titubeante entre a la habitación. Tuve que abrirme paso entre muchos enfermeros, médicos y al final entre Jasper, Esme y Carlisle.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

-¿E...E...Ed...Ed…ward?- tartamudeé

-¿Bella?

Al escuchar su magnífica voz pronunciar mi nombre, pensé que estaba soñando de nuevo; pero mis ojos no podían negar lo que veían; y mi cerebro se negaba rotundamente a creerlo. Era él. Había despertado. Después de dos tortuosos años, había despertado. Estaba sentado en la cama, observándome con incredulidad y a la vez con mucha felicidad. No sabía qué hacer, si gritar, salir corriendo y gritar que había despertado, soltarme a llorar y abalanzarme sobre él. Aunque hice las dos últimas cosas.

-¡EDWARD!- grite y me abalancé sobre él abrazándolo- Eres... Eres…tu…-decía entre llantos

-Bella…-decía con voz entre cortada y acariciando mi cabello- Mi Bella….

-Yo… quiero… perdón… soy….te amo… pero…

-Shhh…-me silencio con uno de sus dedos largos y finos- tranquila, lo sé, te escuche

-¿En verdad?- decía hipando

-Sí, y yo también te amo.

-Te amo Edward

Y nos fundimos en un beso tierno, cargado del amor más puro y verdadero que sentíamos ambos.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight__  
__'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight__  
__And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be__  
__Than here in my room__  
__dreaming about you and me_

_Ahh-Ahh (corazón)__  
__I can't stop dreaming__  
__I can't stop dreaming of you__  
__I can't stop dreaming__  
__I can't stop dreaming of you__  
_

Después de que le hicieran la rutina a Edward, para saber si ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, toda su familia, nos había dejado solos, para poder platicar y estar juntos. Desde hace dos años añoraba esto. Y por fin había tenido final este amargo episodio de ambos.

Él me conto como es que fue el choque, como e que me escuchaba todos los días y que por mi fue que salió adelante; por las palabras de amor y de aliento que le decía día con día durante estos dos años. Decía recordar todo con mucha nitidez, que parecía que hubiera sido ayer. Me decía lo mucho que me amaba, lo mucho que me extraño. Y yo por mi parte le conté todo desde que el quedo en coma, de cómo había conocido a su familia, de mi "profesión" y que todos me trataban como una hija más de ellos.

-Así es mi madre- me dijo él- tan maternal, que bueno que me tuviste que ahorrar, el contarle como nos conocimos

-tonto- dije sonrojándome

-Bella, que bueno que después de esto tu sigas en mi vida. Pensé que quizás si yo… pensé que esta era la salida fácil, porque yo, no podre vivir en un mundo donde tu y yo no seamos felices

-Yo tampoco Edward; la primer semana estaba decida a olvidarte, pero no podía cada cosa, cada lugar, todo me recordaba a ti; y precisamente el día de tu accidente yo también estaba decida a terminar con mi vida.- confesé

-Bella te amo

-Yo más Edward, y gracias por hacerme creer de nuevo en el amor

-No mi ángel; gracias a ti, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de las circunstancias, tu me amaste; y me demostraste que valía la pena seguir viviendo. Gracias

Pasaron las semanas y después dieron de alta a Edward. Todos estábamos muy felices, su familia también, cuando salimos del hospital, Alice quería llevarlo a casa de sus padres, pero él se negó. Alice haciendo pucheros –que nunca la había visto hacerlos- le rogo que se fueran a comer y a celebrar a casa de sus padres. Y Edward termino por aceptar. Alice también me había invitado a mí. El resto del día no la pasamos increíble, bromeando, recordando y sobre todo estábamos felices porque este calvario haya terminando.

_Late at night__  
__when all the world is sleeping__  
__I stay up and think of you__  
__And I still can't believe__  
__That you came up to me and said__  
__I love you__  
__I love you too_

_Now I'm dreaming' with you tonight__  
__'Til tomorrow and for all of my life__  
__And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be__  
__Than here in my room__  
__dreaming with you endlessly!_

Cuando Edward estuvo mejor, lo dejaron irse a su casa. Después el me hizo la propuesta de que me fuera a vivir con él. Yo gustosa acepte irme a vivir con él.

Lo extrañaba. Y como regalo de bienvenida, Edward y yo tuvimos unas cuantas sesiones de relajamiento. Fue increíble; ya eran las citas de Servidora/Cliente; ahora ambos disfrutábamos y nos expresábamos con palabras y caricias lo mucho que nos amábamos, esto era realmente diferente y me gustaba.

Llegue a pensar, que después de lo sucedido con Santiago mi vida nunca más volvería a ser feliz de nuevo. Pero que cuan equivocada estaba. Volví a ser feliz. Y demasiado. Mi vida ya no podría ser más perfecta de lo que ahora estaba.

Edward, estaba bien, ya no habría más intentos de suicidio ni nada por el estilo. Yo había dejado mi profesión, para meterme a estudiar lo que siempre había deseado: Letras. Claro que Edward me pagaba los estudios; al principio me negué, pero después acepte con tal de que el siguiera con su vida sin alejarme de ella. Y así fue. Yo estudiando Letras y él de nuevo dedicándose a su segundo amor: La música.

Cierto día estábamos sentados en su piano, el me enseñaba a tocar; cuand de pronto, se levanto de su sitio, fue a la habitación y regreso con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-Nada- dijo aun sonriendo y sentándose a mi lado- Te amo

-Yo también te amo

-Bella- comenzó a cambiar de expresión- me preguntaba si….

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte un poco alarmada

De pronto él, se puso de rodillas en el suelo, y de su bolsa del pantalón de mezclilla saco una cajita color negro de terciopelo.

Mi corazón sufriría un paro cardiaco.

-Isabella Swan…. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

No podía procesar las palabras; pero sabia la respuesta. Edward comenzó a espantarse cuando no respondí a su pregunta.

-Yo….-comenzó a titubear- Creo que fue muy pronto

-¡No!- le grite haciendo que se sobresaltara.- Digo, que… este…si, si me caso contigo

EL sonriendo y regalándome esa sonrisa torcida, me coloco aquel anillo de compromiso, en mi dedo delgado, el cual se veía perfecto. Se levanto del suelo, y me tomo en sus brazos; después nos besamos con tranquilidad. Y el sonrió en mis labios.

-Gracias…. Futura señora Cullen

Y no pude evitar sonreír y volver a besarlo.

* * *

_**¡Terminado! Este capi, que les pareció? Porque creen que ya se había terminado el fic? O.O me refería que estaba terminado el capi, pero bueno, supongo que este será uno de los últimos capítulos y se cerrara "vendedora de Caricias" dos capis más, el final y un epilogo.**_

_**Espero y realmente les guste este capi, la canción estaba genial ;D**_

"_**V" espero tu correo, gracias por leer, a ti, y muchas gracias a los demás. **_

_**Continuare con mi otro fic "PROFUGA", para que se den una vuelta por ahí xD**_

_**Un pequeño Review?**_

_**Kisse Andyy'**_


	11. Besame

_**Los personajes no son mios son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, la canción pertenece a Camila; pero la trama… oh esa si que es mia :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bésame_

_Bésame, a destiempo,__  
__sin piedad y en silencio__  
__Bésame, frena el tiempo,__  
__has crecer lo que siento_

_Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después__  
__Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés__  
__Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón__  
__Bésame_

_Siénteme, en el viento__  
__Mientras yo, muero lento__  
__Bésame, sin motivos,__  
__Esta vez siente conmigo_

_Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después yeah!__  
__Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés__  
__Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón__  
__Bésame_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh__  
__Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Bésame__  
__Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después__  
__Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés__  
__Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón__  
__Bésame_

_Bésame así sin compasión__  
__Quédate en mi sin condición__  
__Dame tan solo un motivo__  
__Y me quedo yo__  
__Y me quedo yo__  
__Me quedo yo__  
__Y me quedo yo_

**Bella P.O.V**

Alice se encargo de estos dos meses, de preparar la boda; ella no dejo que le ayudara en algo, ni mucho menos dejo que Edward pagara la boda. Todo fue patrocinado por ella. Nunca creí llevarme tan bien con la familia de mi novio. "Novio". Una palabra tan hermosa, que dentro de poco se convertiría en Esposo.

La simple idea de pensarlo hacía que mi corazón se dispara a una velocidad inverosímil. Tanto tiempo había pasado; y nunca pensé que yo, llegaría a ser feliz con el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra.

Cuanto habíamos sufrido, llorado, amado; pero para que al final, el y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, para siempre. Porque de eso estaba segura él y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Yo por mi parte, había dejado mi trabajo, aunque al principio tuve problemillas, pero se soluciono gracias a Dios; sinceramente, deje de trabajar desde que Edward tuvo su accidente, pero no podía desligarme de ese ambiente por completo. Hace tres meses, por fin había cerrado ese círculo. Cuando me relacione con la familia Cullen, conocí a mucha gente, a la familia Denalí – que eran como otra familia para mí- a una de mis amigas Kate, Zafrina, Jane; todas ellas eran geniales y daba gracias a Dios por haberlas conocido.

Aunque a Edward fue un poco más difícil; por algún tiempo, él no quiso saber nada de su hermano Emmett, ni de Rosalie; pero después del accidente, recapacito y trato de arreglar las cosas. Gracias a Carlisle, Edward pudo localizar a su hermano y hablar con él, durante un muy buen tiempo. Después quiso hablar con Rosalie; pero por más que pasaba el tiempo o las semanas, pensé que no arreglarían nada, pero resulto que Edward y Emmett se perdonaron todo y olvidaron; en cuanto a Rose… era guapísima, pero muy sencilla. Y ambas fuimos muy buenas amigas.

Esme, -que sería una de mis damas de honor, junto con Alice, Kate, Tanya, Zafrina, Jane y Rosalie-, traía puesto un vestido color perla; tipo corsé, largo y liso acoplándose muy bien a su cuerpo, con un pequeño pliegue del lado derecho de ella y con un listón color marrón anudado a la altura de la cintura. Mientras que sus cabellos caían en unas ondas tan hermosas que todo en ella era perfecta. Por un momento creí que ella era la novia.

-Bella, querida ¿Qué tanto piensas?

-Nada Esme, solo… recordaba

-Oh, mi niña- dijo sentándose a mi lado.- No tienes porque recordar, ahora solo vive el presente; que así debe de ser.

-Lo sé Esme- estaba al borde del llanto- Es que… es un día muy especial para mi

-Lo sé querida- dijo abrazándome y limpiando los indicios de lágrimas- Pero no llores, la novia llegara toda empapada y eso no debe de ser.

Sonreí ante su buen humor, entonces, me deshice de eso pensamientos y me deje arreglar por Alice, ya que Esme solo me había ayudado a ponerme el vestido y las delicadas zapatillas que eran muy hermosas, de color blanco, con la punta redonda, pero con unos adornos hermosos, que consistían en dos tipos de moños acomodados uno en la parte del lado derecho e izquierdo superior y el otro del mismo lado que el otro moño, pero en la parte baja, cerca de la punta del tacón. Muy hermosas las zapatillas.

-Esme, déjame arreglar a la novia, que se le hará tarde y tiene que quedar... ¡Espectacular!- decía eufórica

-Claro hija, solo… no hagas que Bella se arrepienta

-Mama…-dijo un poco enojada.

Pero aunque me dejara como a un payaso de circo, yo así asistiría a mi boda y le diría el "si acepto" a Edward, pasase lo que pasase, yo me iba a casar con él; porque ambos nos amábamos.

-Bueno Bell's- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos- espero y mi madre no te halla espantado

-No…-dije un poco riendo- no me asusto

-Así me gusta- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- aunque- dijo haciendo una mueca- Tardare un poco arreglando tu cabello

"_Eso me dolerá" _pensé. Después de mencionar eso; Alice, no dejo de hacer obra maroma y teatro con mi pobre cabello; a veces me daba de tirones y yo soltaba unos quejidos bajitos para que ella no los escuchara y no se sintiera mal; lo peor de todo fue que no me dejaba verme en el espejo mientras me arreglaba el cabello, solo sentía, pasadores, fijador, un poco de gel… ¿Una tenaza para el cabello? ¿Qué trataba de hacer?

Comenzó a darme miedo; y un poco de pereza.

-Alice… - dije dubitativa- ¿Ya terminaste?

-¡Bella!- dijo con tono molesto- La belleza cuesta; solo me falta…- dijo poniéndose frente a mí y observándome un muy buen tiempo- Maquillarte y nos iremos

-La boda es a las cuatro…

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé; no me estreses; apenas y son las dos- dijo tranquilamente

¿Apenas eran las dos? ¡Dios! ¿Pues cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí?

-Tranquila bella, llevas aquí tres horas y media- respondió ante mi pregunta

-¿Acaso lees las mentes?- pregunte incrédula

-Algo así- y me guiño un ojo.

Esta chica era increíblemente hiperactiva; pero qué más daba, era feliz a su lado. Me hacía sentir bien y ella era como una hermana para mí. De hecho toda la familia de Edward, me tratan como a un miembro más de la familia. Y eso se sentía bien. Después de unas cosas y menjunjes que me había puesto Alice, ella volvió a observarme y en su delgado y fino rostro se formo una sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción.

-Al…

-Ya puedes verte- me interrumpió- Espera, deja traigo el espejo de cuerpo completo

Salió directo a su armario –que era otra habitación- y de ahí, saco un gran espejo de cuerpo completo; el cual acomodo y sonrió.

-Puedes admirarte Bella.

Me acerque lentamente al espejo y quede fascinada ante la imagen de aquella mujer tan bella y resplandeciente que estaba frente a mí.

Y ahí estaba yo, parada frente al espejo con el gran vestido blanco, sencillo, pero muy perfecto e ideal para mí, reflejaba todo lo que yo era: sencilla, tranquila, tímida, amorosa, tierna y única; el cambio de vida que tuve. _(http : / cdn0. grupos. Emagister. Com /imagen /vestido _de _novia _255768 _)__*****__._ A mi cuello lo adornaba una delgada cadena de plata la cual estaba adornada con un lirio blanco y los aretes eran unos sencillos; largos y con un pequeño diamante en forma de lirio. También quede maravillada con el peinado que tenía: Mi cabello estaba acomodado de una manera tan simple pero hermosa, todo mi cabello recogido hacia atrás, de una forma en la que solo mi cabello era sostenido por los lados, pero todos mis cabellos, formaban rizos y bucles*****- gracias a la tenaza que Alice utilizo- y ellos caían con una perfección completa, resaltando un poco más mi esbelto rostro; y por ultimo estaba adornado con pequeñas horquillas para el cabello, esparcidas por todo él, en forma de…¿Fressias?

-Alice- dije un poco emocionada- ¿Estas horquillas son… Fressias?

-Sip- contesto dando unos saltitos y situándose a mi lado- ¿Te gustaron?

-Si- dije de nuevo al borde del llanto- Gracias Alice

Y me abalance sobre ella. Ella se sobresalto un poco y me correspondió aquel abrazo efusivo que el di. Después de estar así unos instantes ella, me separo ligeramente de ella y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Gracias a ti Bella- dijo con voz quebrada

-Pero…

-No, gracias a ti; porque gracias a ti, Edward es feliz; y si él es feliz todos nosotros somos felices con él; también porque le demostraste tu amor a pesar de tu profesión, de los problemas que tuvieron y de las circunstancias que querían sepáralos; tu estuviste ahí, alentándolo y ayudándolo a salir adelante y demostrándole cada minuto, cada hora, cada día el profundo amor que le tienes.

-Alice- susurre y de nuevo nos abrazamos

Ambas sollozábamos; pero tratábamos de no derramar lagrimas, lo cual yo no pude conseguir, una que otra lagrima traicionera me abandonaba, pero hasta ahí. Después de ese momento, ella volvió con su energía y me pido que terminara de admirarme. Y el maquillaje –a pesar de que había llorado- era perfecto. Las cejas estaban bien delineadas; los parpados estaban maquillados con un color tipo café, pero claro los cuales hacían ver muy bien a mis ojos, los cuales estaban delineados por un lápiz color café; mis pestañas rizadas y con rímel, se veían largas y perfectas y mi boca, que estaba pintada de un rosa pastel, casi muy tenue era el labial, pero hacia ver más carnosos a mis labios y más sencillos. Todo era sencillo y perfecto a la vez. Todo.

Se lo agradecí una vez más; y ella me correspondió con otros "no hay de que" "Vamos a llegar tarde" Así que entre tanto alboroto y muchas cosas más baje de la habitación de Alice, acompañada con ella; y en la sala, ya nos esperaban todas mis damas de Honor y el tonto de Emmett.

Emmett me llevaría al altar; primero porque mis padres murieron hace tiempo, y porque mi padre aunque estuviese vivo, no hubiera ido conmigo. Y segundo porque Emmett me rogo, me lloro y me hizo un puchero por llevarme al altar así que acepte. Él y yo éramos como hermanos, él era el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, divertido, comprensivo, protector y cómplice.

-Estas… Hermosa Bell's- dijo Emmett

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome un poco- Hey… ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-¡Aquí!- dijo un poco agitada Tanya- Vamos, chicas….

Tanya había entrado corriendo por una puerta lateral de la casa, sin sus zapatillas y con el vestido agarrado entre sus manos. Mientras que me hacía señas a las demás –que suponía que se encontraban en el jardín- de que entraran. Una por una las chicas fueron pasando, todas sin zapatillas y de la misma manera agarrando su vestido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte- Alice ¿Tu sabes algo?

-No me mires cuñada- respondió y levanto su mano derecha- yo no sé nada.

-Tanya...-inquirí- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nosotras…-dijo jane, que era un poco tímida- Te queremos obsequiar algo

-¿Qué…?

Después, Rosalie; llego con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, muy bien acomodadas y anudadas por un listón dorado; las rosas estaban en su faceta más hermosa: semi abiertas; muy bien cuidadas las rosas, y por lo que pude notar cuando Rose me dio el ramo, recién cortadas.

-Gracias Chicas- dije una vez más al borde del llanto

-No hay de que- dijo Tanya- Lo hacemos de corazón

-Y por nuestra Bellie- dijo Zafrina

-Si, por bella y por Edward- dijo rose con la sinceridad pintada en su rostro.

Gracias, Rose, Tanya, Zafri, Jane, Alice, Esme gracias chicas, las quiero

Y todas nos dimos un abrazo grupal; todas estábamos tan sentimentales, tan ansiosas y tan felices. Que no podía evitar regodearme de felicidad. Este día nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca.

-¡Bueno!- grito Emmett- Es tiempo de que la novia suba a su carruaje, ya que el novio, me despellejara vivo si no te llevo a tiempo Bell's

-De acuerdo Emm- dijo Esme- Pero cuídala ¿Eh?

-Como a mi vida- dijo haciendo un saludo de soldado- ¿Vamos Bella?

-Sip, las veo en la iglesia

-¡Anda ve!- me animaron

Después subimos a la pequeña gran limusina y nos dirigimos a la iglesia, no podía estar más feliz que ahora. Me iba a casar con el hombre de mi vida, tenía amigas, amigos, una familia que daría lo que fuera por mi y yo por ella. Todo estaba bien. Emmett noto que iba un poquito nerviosas así que para relajar el ambiente, saco nuestros _PSP_***** y los dos durante el trayecto nos dedicamos a jugar _Mario car_***. **Le gane dos veces a Emmett; pero él me gano cinco, lo cual fue un fraude.

-Ánimos Bella- dijo una vez que llegamos a la iglesia- todo saldrá bien

-Gracias- susurre y lo abrace.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la boda, y la limusina ya estaba por llegar a la iglesia. Estaba ansiosa, quería ver como estaba vestido mi novio, y quería que ya fuera tiempo de decir "acepto". Cuando por fin llegamos a la iglesia, ya todos los invitados estaban dentro y creo que también Edward. Habíamos llegado diez minutos tarde.

-Emmett- lo regañe- si no nos hubiéramos detenido por aquel pobre perro…

-Tranquila Bella, además, Eddy no se irá; y ¡el pobre perro iba a ser arrollado por un coche!

-Hay Emmett Cullen- suspire

-Camada mujer… ¿Estas lista?

-Creo que si

-Vamos

Cuando cruzamos el umbral de la iglesia comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial; y todos los invitados voltearon hacia nosotros.

-Relájate- susurro Emmett

Yo solo asentí. No podía hablar, las piernas me temblaban, estaba muy nerviosa, todos me miraban, era el centro de atención y eso incomodaba un poquito. Cuando íbamos a unos metros de llegar al altar pude ver como la cara de Edward, cambiaba de preocupación a alivio y felicidad. El se veía tan guapo. Su traje negro, una camisa negra, una corbata dorada y como adorno una rosa blanca, también recién cortada.

-Cuídala hermanito- dijo Emm una vez que me entrego a Edward

-Lo hare- sonrió él

Me regalo aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba, y después ambos nos dirigimos al altar. No podía dejar de verlo; y supongo que él no podía dejar de verme

-Pensé que te habías arrepentido- confesó

-Nunca- le respondí con una sonrisa- Estas muy guapo

-Y tú tan perfecta

"-Queridos hermanos…."

Comenzó la misa, a veces captaba lo que el sacerdote decía, pero no podía ya que mi mente estaba vagando por rumbos impredecibles, como había llegado aquí, las cosas que vivimos Edward y yo; como lo conocí, la primera vez que estuve con él; la primera vez que hicimos el amor, la familia de Edward, todo estaba en mi cabeza. Pero me había dado cuenta de que todo, todo lo que viví valió la pena, porque ahora sería feliz con el hombre que amaba.

-Edward Anthony Cullen; aceptas a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- contesto el

-Isabella Marie Swan; aceptas a esta hombre para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Oh, Oh. No podía ser, no ahora. No podía…

-¿Señorita Swan?

-¿B...Bella?- tartamudeo Edward

-Y...Y...o…-

-Cariño… ¿Qué sucede?

No me podía pasar esto, ¡no por favor! Trataba de hablar, pero por lo visto ¡La voz se me había ido! No, no, no, no, tenía que decir que sí. ¡Tenía que decirlo!

-Y…- aspire aire-¡SI ACEPTO!-

"Si acepto" Salió como un grito ahogado y desesperado. El cual hizo que el sacerdote se sobresaltara un poco; pero que al rostro de Edward; hizo que se ablandara y quitara toda esa preocupación. Después nos indico que nos pusiéramos los anillos, la entrega de arras, el lazo y por fin, dijo las palabras que tanto había esperado este día.

-Bueno, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Edward, puedes besar a la novia

-Te amo Bella

-Te amo Edward

Y nos fundimos en un beso, en el cual demostrábamos todo lo que sentíamos ambos: amor, felicidad, tranquilidad, alegría, paz y satisfacción. Después de ello, vinieron fotos, felicitaciones, yla gran fiesta que Alice había organizado. Fue todo un espectáculo, nuestro baile fue aquella canción que Edward había compuesto para mí el día que hicimos el amor. Todo fue tan lindo y maravilloso, que llore más de tres veces.

La velada fue magnífica, entre cantos, bailes, risas, copas, bromas y todo lo demás termino nuestra fiesta de compromiso y poco a poco los invitados se despedían de nosotros deseándonos felicidad, amor y prosperidad. Cuando termine de bailar con Emmett, me sente en una de las sillas y me dedique a ver como Edward bailaba con su hermana Alice; como Esme bailaba con Carlisle. Y solté un bostezo. Estaba agotada, ahora solo quería dormir.

Un fugaz pensamiento hizo que me ruborizara por un momento. Hoy sería nuestra noche de bodas. Edward y yo. Solos. Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza; sabía que no debía porque Edward ya me había visto desnuda muchas veces; pero hoy, hoy me vería desnudad y me tomaría como su esposa.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que te amo- conteste; no me había dado cuenta de cuando habían dejado de bailar Alice y él; que estuviera a mi lado sentado.

-¿Y por eso te sonrojas?

-¡Edward!-dije dándole un beso fugaz- es que… ya estoy muy cansada

-Yo igual- dijo sentándose a mi lado.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

A escondidas nos salimos de la fiesta y nos subimos al volvo de Edward. Una vez dentro, el me beso tiernamente y yo le conteste el beso.

-Soy tan feliz- confeso

-Yo también, te amo- dije besándolo una vez más

-Yo más amor, yo más

Permanecimos abrazados unos minutos, después el beso la comisura de mis labios, encendía el motor; y volteo a verme con una mirada llena de lujuria picardía e inocencia.

-Lista Señora Cullen?

-¿Para qué?- trate de sonar inocente

-Para ser Feliz.

-Siempre, si esa felicidad es a tu lado.

* * *

_**Uno de los capítulos más largos que escribí de Vendedora de Caricias, espero y les guste, más que nada les narra la boda desde el punto de vista de Bella, el capi que sigue será la noche de bodas desde Edward ;D La canción decidi escribirla al principio pq me dio pereza acomodarla xD jaja espero no decepcionarlos con este capi! comenten!**_

_***Es el vestido de Bella, solo que sinceramente no supe como describirlo, solo que no va con espacios el link.**_

_***OJO: investigue y los bucles y los rizos no son los mismos, para que no me reclamen xD ambos son diferentes.**_

_***PSP, búsquenlo el google xD**_

_***Mario car; en honor a una Druga (:**_

_**Supongo que dos capis más y queda terminado Vendedora de Caricias.**_

**_Un pequeño Review?_**

**_Kisses Andyy'_**


	12. Estoy Enamorado

_**Los personajes no son mioos son de la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes, la canción pertenece a W&Y.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Una nueva mañana  
me levante pensando en todas las cosas lindas que hemos hecho  
pensando en tu olor en tu piel  
para mí lo eres todo  
Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado  
Huirle todo mas (Sentir tu magia)  
de tu cuerpo un esclavo  
y creo que te he demostrado que_

_Estoy enamorado (Simplemente)  
te lo quiero confesar (Te lo quería Decir)  
totalmente ilusionado  
me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte  
(Rumba)_

Edward P.O.V

Era el hombre más feliz del país; que digo del país, del universo; por fin se había hecho realidad mi sueño, hacer mi mujer a Bella, sin que me importara mucho su pasado, el mío; nada, solo la única idea que me motivaba era hacerla mi mujer, mi esposa. _MIA._ Por fin ella era mía, y hablando con el corazón en la mano; estaba nervioso, muy nervioso; porque hoy, era nuestra noche de bodas; y hoy no sería "Bella y Edward" hoy, sería un día especial y único porque nos entregaríamos en cuerpo y alma una vez más pero este día sería como marido y mujer; señor y señora Cullen.

Siempre había soñado, con estar a su lado por mucho tiempo, quizás por toda la eternidad, pero sabía que por el tiempo que nos daba Dios y lo corta que es nuestras vidas, decidí que cada día haría a mi mujer la más feliz y dichosa de este planeta. Desde el día que le vi en aquel puente donde yo quería terminar con mi vida, me di cuenta de que ella, sería mi motivo a seguir adelante, que ella sería muy importante para mí.

Bella se había quedado dormida a pleno viaje, y eso me alegro, porque así no sabría a donde exactamente la llevaba; quería que esta noche y todas las demás fueran perfectas y únicas, maneje por un buen tiempo, ya que a donde nos dirigíamos, era precisamente un bosque, a una cabaña, ahí sería nuestra luna de miel.

_Estoy enamorado  
te lo quiero confesar  
totalmente ilusionado  
me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte  
De día progreso la calle le di un receso  
mi vos tenia preso con un corazón preso  
ella me libra de todo mal con tan solo un beso  
a sido un proceso pero el amor llego de regreso  
yo sigo a su lado su amor es sagrado  
es muy claro del amor el significado  
ella tiene reinado conmigo a batallado  
como dos soldados nos hemos ayudado_

Cuando llegamos, cargue a mi hermosa Bella y la lleve a las puertas de aquella pequeña pero acogedora cabaña. Le di un beso fugaz en los labios y sonreí. Era feliz. Y ella sería feliz. Abrí la puerta y la recosté delicadamente en la cama que se encontraba ahí. Esperaría a que ella despertara para poder llegar a la felicidad juntos.

-Hmm…. –Comenzaba a removerse en la cama, y poco a poco abrió los ojos-¿Edward?

-Aquí estoy amor- le conteste tiernamente

-¡Edward!- susurro llevándose una mano a la boca- Es…hermoso- dijo al borde del llanto

-No amor, no llores, tranquila, ¿sí?

Entonces ella tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a besarme tiernamente; sus labios tan delgados y carnosos, tan finos y tersos como los pétalos de una flor, eran el mismo paraíso, me sentía tan bien probando aquel elixir que emanaba de su boca; todo en ella era perfecto, sus labios, su voz, sus ojos, sus pechos, su cuerpo, su risa, todo en ella era perfecto, tal y como lo había soñado alguna vez.

Ella poco a poco comenzó a deshacerse de aquel traje tan incomodo, que traía puesto, mientras que yo, delicadamente le quitaba su velo, el vestido y las zapatillas, hasta que por fin, ambos quedamos totalmente desnudos. Admirar aquel cuerpo de Diosa reencarnado en mujer, era el mayor regalo de bodas que podría tener. La deseaba y la amaba más que a nada y me era imposible apartar la vista de aquel escultural cuerpo que; anteriormente ya había visto, pero que ahora, ahora, solo sería YO el dueño de ese cuerpo. Bella se sonrojo violentamente y sonrió tímidamente.

-No te avergüences- dije besándola de nuevo- Eres perfecta, Te amo

-Gracias Edward- dijo con un poco de voz ronca- Te amo

Y ambos nos fundimos en un beso voraz, en el cual solo importábamos ella y yo. Nadie más, quería que disfrutara mucho de este momento, que nunca lo olvidara, que quedara grabado con fuego en su piel y en su mente. Quería que _mi _esposa se sintiera dichosa y plena. Mientras la besaba, ella recorría con sus finas manos, mi espalda y hacía que descargas eléctricas me recorrieran por todo el cuerpo, incitándome a más, con una de mis manos, comencé a masajear suavemente el pecho izquierdo de ella, haciendo que soltara un suave gemido que hizo, que me excitara de inmediato.

Quería poseerla, hacerla gemir y gritar mi nombre hasta que se quedara sin voz; pero no quería ser salvaje con ella, este momento debía de ser especial; para ambos.

Entre caricias, besos, palabras de amor, Bella y yo nos fundíamos lentamente en un solo cuerpo, en una sola alma, para así ser por el resto de nuestros días una sola persona. De un solo golpe la penetre. Y ella se mordió endemoniadamente sexy el labio inferior.

-Dios… Bella- susurre muy excitado- Estas tan estrecha

-T...te...Amo- jadeo

-Dime si te lastimo, no quiero… no quiero

-Sshhh- me silencio con un beso- Sera perfecto

Aquella mirada chocolate hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo y del especio; y confiaría en ella plenamente, le haría el amor hasta que ella y yo nos cansáramos y no pudiéramos más. Lentamente me comencé a mover dentro de ella, al instante ella comenzó a aferrarse a mi espalda y encajando sus uñas en la misma, se sentía tan bien. El sentirla a ella tensarse, gemir, gritar de placer, hacia que quisiéramos más y más…

-Ed...Ed…waar…-jadeo-m…m...aaass…

-tus…deseos…son…or...denes- susurre como pude

Y aumente la velocidad de mis embestidas, la velocidad y la fuerza eran tan placenteras que ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, los dos gritando en nombre del otro…

-Bella…-susurre, quitándole un mechón de cabellos pegado a su frente- Aunque, no te pueda dar nada; o si es que llega ese momento, tú siempre serás mi dulce y fiel amada, siempre amor

-Te quiero confesar algo- dijo ella abrazándose y pegándose un poco más a mi- nunca pensé que tu y yo seríamos felices juntos.

-Amor, pues créelo, porque ahora lo somos… ¿Lista?- dije con un tono de picardía

-Claro, volvamos a las andadas

Y me guiño un ojo.

_Estoy enamorado  
te lo quiero confesar  
totalmente ilusionado  
me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte  
(Princesa)  
Estoy enamorado  
te lo quiero confesar  
totalmente ilusionado  
me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte_

Durante el resto de la noche y los días siguientes, de nuestra luna de miel; ella y yo nos dedicamos tiempo para ambos; apagamos celulares, desconectamos el teléfono que había en la cabaña; nos aislamos del mundo. Éramos tan felices juntos, todo el tiempo pasaba volando; cuando amanecía, ambos estábamos listos para disfrutar de la naturaleza, para salir a caminar agarrados de la mano, para poder ver el atardecer y por fin hacer el amor cada noche o cada vez que tuviéramos ganas.

Todo era perfecto junto a mi Musa, a mi Diosa, a mi Mujer, cada día trataba de sorprenderla con cosas nuevas, haciéndole el desayuno, llevándola a un pequeño prado que había encontrado por casualidad en el bosque, también le regalaba flores diferentes de las que existían en aquel lugar. Nuestro lugar.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas y nosotros seguíamos en nuestro paraíso personal. Ambos estábamos acostados en el pasto sobre una manta observando las estrellas mientras nos tomábamos de la mano.

Por fin era feliz. Y con esta mujer, lo era más. Le daba gracias a Dios por cada momento, cada minuto y por cada decisión que tome hasta que me llevaran a ella. Quizás antes me arrepentía de querer suicidarme; pero ahora, le daba las gracias al cielo, porque así conocí a mi ángel.

-¿Qué piensas Edward?- dijo mi bello ángel, acostándose sobre mi pecho-¿Edward?

-Tengo que decirte algo- dije de lo más serio

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sentándose de golpe en el suelo-Edward… que pa…

La calle con un beso, lo cierto era que quería decirle que la amaba, pero aquellos labios me hicieron la atenta invitación de besarla. "_Deliciosos" _pensé

-Wooow- dijo una vez que nos separamos- ¿Pero que querías decirme?

-Que te amo, que me la paso pensándote, que nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión de tratar de quitarme la vida, porque así, gracias al destino, te conocí y por fin, puedo ser feliz a tu lado; la amo Señora Cullen.

_Ella tiene la sustancia, de la perseverancia  
tengo amor en abundancia  
princesa tú has cambiado mi arrogancia  
25 problemas 40 circunstancias  
y yo te quiero decir  
que tu cuerpo quiero consumir sin discutir  
ella me empieza a dirigir  
me toca yo me empiezo a derretir  
eres la mujer de mi vida lo tengo que admitir_

_Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado  
Huirle todo mas  
de tu cuerpo un esclavo  
y creo que te he demostrado que_

Ella comenzó a sollozar y me abrazo; después empezó a depositar pequeños besos en todo mi rostro y susurraba una y otra vez "gracias"

-Gracias- dijo una vez que se calmo- Gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida, por haberme hecho creer de nuevo en el amor, de hacerme saber, que todavía soy importante y que tengo muchos motivos para seguir adelante, pero sobre todo, te doy gracias, por haberme amado a pesar de la forma en que nos conocimos.

-No amor, tranquila, dije limpiando una lagrima traicionera- Tu siempre serás mi Vendedora de Caricias, mi amor, mi princesa, mi todo, porque te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Ambos nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así por un buen momento, después nos volvimos a acostar a observar una vez más el cielo estrellado,

_Estoy enamorado  
te lo quiero confesar  
totalmente ilusionado  
me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte_

_Estoy enamorado  
te lo quiero confesar  
totalmente ilusionado  
me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte_

Lamentablemente, tuvimos que regresar a la cuidad, porque Emmett, llego un día sin avisar –claro no habíamos conectado el teléfono ni los celulares- y casi nos arrastro de nuevo a nuestra casa.

Mientras nosotros estábamos de luna de miel, Esme se encargo de comprarnos una casa y la amueblo, cuando nos enteramos de ello, ambos nos negamos a recibir semejante cosa, pero ella solo se excuso con que era su regalo de bodas. Llevábamos una semana y media viviendo en este lugar y nos sentíamos verdaderamente bien, juntos, y solos.

-No entiendo a tu hermano- dijo bella sentada en el sofá

-¿Por qué amor?- dije sentándome a su lado

-Porque no le ha pedido matrimonio a Rosalie

-aah... eso- dije con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿qué paso? Tu sabes algo ¿Verdad?

-Solo te diré… que pronto

Después de terminar de comer, nos preparábamos para dormir, ambos tomamos una ducha juntos seguida de una sesión de masajes, nos acostamos y estábamos viendo una película, que bella se empeño en rentar; trataba de una parodia de una película de vampiros….

-Edward…-susurro

-¿Si?- dije sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-Quiero decirte algo

-¿Qué?- le puse pausa a la televisión y volteé a verla-¿Bella?

-Yo….

Estaba nerviosa. De eso no había duda, se retorcía sus dedos a más no poder, pensé que se los fracturaría, inhalo y exhalo muchas veces y después hablo.

-Estoyembarazadaedward

-Amor…-dije tratando de calmarla-No te entendí nadita

-Ok, aquí voy- respiro y dijo más lentamente- Edward, yo, pues... Hmm… es-toy… em-ba-ra-za-da

Ok, esa noticia no me la esperaba. Bella me miraba con ojos preocupados, porque yo, me había quedado totalmente en shock, no sabía que decir, es más no podía procesar la información.

-Edward…estas…

-¿Seré papa?- pregunte-seré papa...Seré papa… VOY A SER PAPAAAAA!

-eem...si- dijo un poco asustada Bella

-¡VOY A SER P-A-P-A-A-A! ¡TE AMO BELLA!

No podía ser más feliz, tenía una esposa maravillosa, iba a ser papa de un retoño fruto de nuestro amor; y simplemente deba gracias por haber conocido a esta mujer, aunque en el principio ella solo fue para mí, una Vendedora de Caricias.

Mi Vendedora de Caricias.

_Evidentemente tienes magia  
tiene la llave de mi corazón en tus manos  
_

_Señora, te lo tengo que decir  
Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado  
Huirle todo mas  
de tu cuerpo un esclavo  
y creo que te he demostrado que_

_Estoy enamorado  
te lo quiero confesar  
totalmente ilusionado  
me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno termine con este fic, espero & les haya gustado mucho, disfrute haciendo de este fic, habrá prologo, no se preocupen, siento que el final esta muy muy chafa, opinen sip?**_

_**Un pequeño Review?**_

_**Kisses Andyy'**_


	13. Epilogo

_**Los personajes no son mios! (como quisiera) pero son de S. Meyer, la canción es de Maná pero la trama.. esa si que me la fume yo solita xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí__  
__Bendita la coincidencia__  
__Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí__  
__Bendita sea tu presencia__  
__Bendito dios por encontrarnos en el camino__  
__Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino_

_Bendita la luz__  
__Bendita la luz de tu mirada...desde el alma (bis)_

_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban__  
__simulaban desde que me ignoraban__  
__Y de repente sostienes la mirada_

_Bendito dios por encontrarnos en el camino__  
__Y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino_

_Bendita la luz__  
__Bendita la luz de tu mirada (bis)_

-Así fue como nos conocimos tu padre y yo

-Wooow, mama en verdad, ustedes sufrieron, pero por fin fueron felices, es una digna historia de amor

-Cada historia es digna y hermosa, por ejemplo, la tuya con Marie es muy bonita.

-Madre, ya… por cierto tengo que ir a verla, nos vemos y gracias por darme todos esos datos, te amo mama

-También te amo hijo, ve con cuidado y salúdame a Marie

-Así será, nos vemos

Habían pasado ya 18 años, desde que Edward y Bella se habían casado, y habían pasado ya 17 desde que su primogénito Anthony había llegado a este mudo llamado tierra y les había alegrado al existencia a estas dos personas; para después llegaran otros pos pequeños retoños a la vida de ellos: Reneesme y Belled. Tony –como le decían sus amigos- siempre quiso saber la historia de amor que su padre y madre habían tenido, pero se lo negaban ya que ellos decían que a cierta edad lo sabría y, cumplieron la promesa; él sabía la manera en que se había conocido y quedo totalmente conmocionado.

Todo era tan perfecto para ella, tenía un marido increíble, tres hijos a los cuales amaba desmesuradamente y vivía en un lugar que a ella le parecía perfecto: La playa. Cuando Anthony salió de la casa a ver a su novia Marie, Bella se levanto de aquel sofá gris y se dirigió al patio trasero de su ahora nueva casa. Y ahí estaban tres personitas importantes para ella, acostados en la arena. Cuando Bella se acerco pudo ver a sus dos pequeñas gemelitas dormidas sobre el torso desnudo de Edward.

-Me gustaría estar en el lugar de ellas- susurro tratando de no despertarlas

-Cariño, puedes estar aquí las veces que lo desees-dijo su marido con los ojos cerrados

Entonces, con cuidado, Bella y Edward se llevaron a sus dos pequeñas hijas, o bueno ni tan pequeñas –tenían 12 años- a sus respectivas habitaciones, las arroparon y las observaron en silencio un momento.

-Son iguales a ti- dijo Edward- Tan frágiles, hermosas, lindas, tiernas, con tu mismo cabello y tus ojos.

-Una réplica de mí, pero en niñas- contesto ella

-Exacto

-Pero Anthony, es idéntico a ti- dijo abrazando a su marido- Y eso me hace recordarte cuando nos conocimos

_Oh gloria divina de esta suerte__  
__Y de encontrarte justo ahí en medio del camino__  
__Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora llevarte mi soledad__  
__y coincidir en mi destino en el mismo destino_

_Bendita la luz__  
__Bendita la luz de tu mirada (bis)__  
__Bendita mirada oh oh__  
__Bendita mirada desde el alma_

_Tu mirada oh oh__  
__Bendita bendita bendita mirada__  
__Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz__  
__Tu mirada oh oh_

_Tu mirada oh oh__  
__Bendita bendita bendita mirada__  
__Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz__  
__Tu mirada oh oh_

Ambos tomados de la mano, salieron a dar una vuelta por la playa, caminaban tranquilos, en silencio y tomados fuertemente de la mano, solo ellos, el mar y el crepúsculo de aquel día. Cuando decidieron, regresar a su hogar, se acostaron en una hamaca* que tenían en la parte trasera de su casa, se abrazaron y observaron las estrellas.

-Te amo Edward- le susurro bella

-También yo amor, te amo, soy muy feliz contigo, con nuestros hijos, con nuestros trabajos, con todo, y gracias a ti

-No, gracias a ti, por hacerme vivir una vida que, pensé que nunca tendría por mi profesión.

-Te amo

-Je't Aimé

-Tú me sorprendes cada día mas- le dijo sonriendo Bella

Era tan bonita la vida que tenían, Edward, era uno de los mejores y más famosos pianistas que existían en todo el planeta, muy famoso por sus canciones inspiradas en su esposa e hijos, era famoso y prospero; mientras que Bella, termino sus estudios y siguió con la carrera de gastronomía y ahora ella trabaja para las personas más importantes del país. Y aunque a veces ambos tenían trabajo de más, siempre tenían tiempo para ellos y para sus hijos.

- Io ti amo mío angelo bello- dijo Edward

- Je t'aime mon parfait gentleman - contesto Bella

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso, tan dulce y delicado, que con cada fibra de su ser; sentían e amor que ambos emanaban por los poros, por cada célula, cada respiración, cada latido. Porque ahora ambos estaban conectados, eran una sola persona; y tratarían de ser felices hasta donde la vida y Dios se los permitiera.

Ella una exitosa Gastrónoma

El un exitoso Pianista

Ella en su pasado, una Vendedora de Caricias

El un hombre lastimado que fue curado por ella, su propia Vendedora de Caricias.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_**Que les pareció el epilogo? Espero y haya sido de su agrado, disculpen la tardanza, pero la imaginación se me fue de viaje y regreso apenas el dia de hoy xD**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! MIS MEJORES DESEOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME :D**_

_**Comenzare unas nuevas historias, se llamaran **__**Coleccionador de Princesas; La papelería & posiblemente hare una, llamada**__**… hmm todavía no tiene nombre xD, pero por si le sinteresa, dense una pequeña vueltecita :D**_

_**Merezco un Review?**_

_**Kisses Andyy'**_

_**PD: la narracion la hice en tercera persona porque crei que era lo mas conveniente, ahora si baaaeep!**_


End file.
